Memoirs of Consort Slytherin
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: *adopted from arudhatt* After fighting for so long, Harry is betrayed and forced to Bond with Voldemort. Read as Harry sheds his Gryffindor mask and becomes Consort Slytherin to get his revenge. Will he be able to find the love and family he's always wanted? *AU from OotP on* Select Weasley/Granger/Dumbledore bashing SLASH Mpreg RATED M for a reason!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

 **So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**AN: I know I know, yet another new story. But here's something different…IT'S COMPLETE!**

 **When I adopted this, I made a promise that I wasn't going to post any of it until it was complete. So I worked on the re-writes and the conclusion for quite some time and now…it is finished**

 **So enjoy and I hope you like the small changes**

Prologue

Today is my wedding day. In a few hours, I will become Lord Consort Slytherin.

As soon as I learned the meaning of the word 'family', I have always wanted one of my own. Being an orphan, and hated by my only living blood relatives, I had not experienced the joys of having a real family. So I watched other families with envy, wanting the same for myself: a partner to love and a few children to cherish and protect. Basically, I wanted the love I had seen between my parents in the few photos I had of them and heard in my godfather's stories.

But I am the Boy-Who-Lived and seem to have been born under a cursed star.

Especially now since my wedding day was the exact opposite of what I wanted it to be. I was betrayed by my friends, my mentor, my teachers and even by the people I considered my family. I had loved them, given them my all and in return I was drugged and Bound to my parent's murderer.

The newly re-instated Lord Voldemort Slytherin.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _ **It all started at the end of my 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year when Voldemort returned. The Ministry refused to believe me, the Daily Prophet slandered me and since Dumbledore refused to take an official stand, the whole Wizarding world followed the Ministry and labeled me an attention seeking liar.**_

 _ **My only ray of happiness during that time was my godfather, Sirius Black. He refused whatever Order mission Dumbledore wanted him to go on and stuck close to me. He refused to let me go to the Dursley's, pointing out that Voldemort now had my blood in his veins when Dumbledore brought up the Blood Wards**_

 _ **After the end of the school year, Sirius took me to Black Manor in London. He hated his childhood home, but being a fugitive on the run left him with very few options for safe houses. That summer was the best one of my life. I learned a great death about my parents, Sirius and the Wizarding world that summer.**_

 _ **I also learned about the 'prophecy' that summer. The 'prophecy' that stated that only I can kill Voldemort. This terrified me, as I was only 14 going on 15, barely trained and nowhere near as powerful as Voldemort and his almost 60 years of experience.**_

 _ **Sirius found, about halfway through the summer, a way to cancel out the 'prophecy': Blood Adoption. By making me his son by blood and magic, he erased my being the child of those who defied Voldemort 3 times, therefore the 'prophecy' no longer applied to me. Also, as Potter was a family of Light Magic and Black being of Dark Magic, being of both bloodlines gave me the ability to master both Magics. Sirius taught me in both and Dueling.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, we had to keep the Blood Adoption a secret because the Ministry wouldn't hesitate to throw me into Azkaban if they discovered that I was in contact with the 'notorious' Sirius Black. So in order to keep us safe, I became an expert in Glamour Charms.**_

 _ **Not long after, I returned to Hogwarts and the worst school year of my life began. Umbridge may very well have been a Death Eater with the amount of pleasure she got in torturing me. In-between Blood Quill sessions, the whole population of Hogwarts took pleasure in tormenting me while the teachers ignored everything going on around them.**_

 _ **It was this behavior that convinced me that I had done the right thing by negating the 'prophecy'. Since those people didn't really care about me, why should I give up my life for them? The only thing I worried about was Ron and Hermione's reactions when the truth about the 'prophecy' and the Blood Adoption came to light.**_

 _ **Things came to a tragic head by the end of the year. During my History of Magic exam, I got a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. Foolishly, I ran right into the trap set up by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wanted the 'prophecy', not knowing that it no longer existed.**_

 _ **Coincidently, the Order arrived soon after and the quiet 'negotiations' turned into an outright battle between them and the Death Eaters. Sadly, Sirius was pushed into the Veil during a duel with Bellatrix. In my anger and grief, I chased her into the Atrium, where Voldemort had been waiting and I ended up dueling him instead.**_

 _ **After holding off for what seemed to be forever, my exhaustion forced me to drop my Glamours. Without them, my real form was revealed. I was 5'11" now instead of 5'6" and my black hair had grown past my shoulders. My face was a perfect mix of James and Sirius' features, although I still had my green eyes. I no longer needed glasses however.**_

 _ **I must have shocked Voldemort with my change in looks because when the Glamours dropped, he stopped attacking and stared at me with the strangest look in his eyes. A few seconds later, Dumbledore, the Order and Aurors arrived, prompting Voldemort to leave, abandoning Bellatrix as he did.**_

 _ **After dealing with that mess, Dumbledore dragged me back to his office and 'asked' about my sudden change in appearance. Still angry, and grieving for Sirius, I told him it wasn't any of his damn business. He then decided that I was now ready to hear the 'prophecy', which pissed me off even more.**_

 _ **I then revealed, as I laughed, how Sirius and I had negated the so called 'prophecy'.**_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

 __In hindsight, that was my biggest mistake. The old coot had made plans for me, his little prophesized weapon and without the 'prophecy', I was useless to him. At the end of the school year, he packed me off to the Burrow, since the Blood Wards definitely no longer worked. That summer and the next year were spent in a depressed haze.

While I was coming to terms with Sirius' death, Voldemort was using his 'coming out' to his advantage by attacking the Wizarding world in earnest. The truth regarding the 'prophecy' came out and people, being the sheep they are, started hiding instead of fighting. Even the Aurors and the Order were offering no resistance against Voldemort or his Death Eaters. It soon became obvious that the witches and wizards of Britain were useless without a 16-year-old to hide behind.

The final betrayal came on the morning of my 17th birthday.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _ **I was woken by my friends with birthday wishes and gifts. At breakfast, the Weasley's, Snape, Dumbledore and Moody were waiting for me. I thought nothing of it and enjoyed my breakfast. I woke up later that night, remembering nothing of my day and with a massive headache.**_

 _ **Going back downstairs, I was informed that as I had refused to do my duty to the Wizarding world, they had found another use for me. They had drugged my food and forced me to sign a Betrothal contract with Voldemort.**_

 _ **The contract was part of a Peace Treaty they had signed with Voldemort. He had demanded, in return for ending the War, the title of Lord Slytherin and me. I was informed by my two 'best friends' that if I hadn't been such a coward, they wouldn't have done this and I had only brought it on myself. Ron even went as far as to say that the only use I had now was to be a whore for my parent's murderer.**_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I refused to stay at the Burrow after that. As I was to be married the next day, Dumbledore 'allowed' me to stay at Hogwarts, where I was able to read the contract in its entirety and with a clear head. It turned out to be a very generous Bonding contract.

I would retain control of both the Potter and Black vaults and properties, but I would lose control of my Wizengamot seats until my husband decreed otherwise. I would receive a Consort vault with a generous monthly allowance. I would even be able to use the Slytherin vault with my husband's permission of course. My 'family' would get 300,000 galleons as my bride price in return for my bearing a male heir for the Slytherin line. If I wanted heirs for the Potter and Black lines, I would need to provide two more sons, as all 3 were Patriarchal.

The contract did have a Fidelity clause, which required that he and I be faithful to each other no matter what happened. As I sat through the night, I thought long and hard about what would happen. I wouldn't be getting a partner I wanted, but I was getting what I did want, family and children. I also knew that despite who I was marrying, Sirius would want me to be happy and to be able to get revenge on those who betrayed me.

With that, I fell asleep.

 ***Morning of the Bonding***

I was woken up the next morning by Dobby, asking me to Bond with him as Master & house-elf. Not my family, just me. Since I had already decided to shed my Gryffindor persona and be the Slytherin I was meant to be, having a House-Elf that was tied to just myself would be useful. Especially in getting used to my new life and getting revenge.

So I accepted Dobby's Loyalty Oath and began to plan on how I would start my life and Consort Slytherin. I could go in there kicking and screaming, or I can accept my fate and spend my time planning my revenge. Since I'd rather keep my dignity and get revenge, I'll marry him. Plus, as Consort to the Overlord of the Wizarding world, I'd have a great deal of power at my disposal if I play my cards right.

So if I'm going to get my revenge, I need to seduce my soon-to-be Lord husband. _This is not going to be easy._ I am a 17-year-old virgin. I have no idea how to seduce anyone, never mind someone with as much experience as Voldemort was bound to have. That's another thing, I can't keep calling my husband Voldemort. Voldemort is my parent's murderer. My husband is my husband. _Perhaps a bit of Gryffindor boldness and Slytherin cunning is in order._ With these thoughts in my mind, I grabbed a quill and some parchment and penned a note to my betrothed.

 _Lord Slytherin,_

 _I want to meet you once before we Bond to ask a few questions. If you will do me the honor of meeting me in my rooms in an hour, I would be forever grateful._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry James Potter-Black_

I deliberately signed it with 'Yours' because I knew how possessive my future husband was. I sent the note with Dobby before going to take a shower. I had just walked out when the Old Coot burst into my room uninvited.

"Ah Harry, good to see you up. I've brought your Bonding robes. You will look stunning in Gryffindor colors my boy," Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. Furious beyond measure, I summoned Dobby and asked him to get me Bonding robes in Slytherin colors.

Dumbledore sputtered, "Oh but Harry, Slytherin colors will clash horribly with my robes." Now I was utterly pissed off at him. Going behind the changing screen, I slipped on a pair of boxers and black slacks before stepping out and saying, "First of all, I am not YOUR boy. Second, what do the colors of my Bonding robes have to do with you?"

"I'm walking you down the aisle my boy." I was about to murder the bastard when a knock at the door prevented it. _You're so lucky you twinkling bastard._ Opening the door, I let my future husband in. Dumbledore asked, "Tom my boy, what are you doing here?" Smirking as I pulled on a gray undershirt, I saw my betrothed seething and his wand hand twitching. _Guess I'm not the only one Dumbledore manages to piss off…_

Barely controlling his temper, my betrothed said, " _ **Headmaster**_ , I want to talk to my future Consort. Alone if you don't mind." The old man looked at me for an explanation, which was ignored as I stared at the wall. Reluctantly, Dumbledore nodded and said as he left, "Call me when you need me Harry my boy."

Shutting the door, I turned and observed the man I was about to marry. _I really need a name to call him._ He still had a snake-like face, with no nose, lips and red eyes. But for some reason, it seemed to be disappearing. He was starting to grow hair and from what I could tell, his body was fit and human. Meeting his eyes, I saw that he was giving me that same look I'd seen at the Ministry.

Trying not to squirm I asked, "What should I call you?" At his look of confusion I said, "I can't call you Voldemort. I will always associate Voldemort as my parent's murderer. I can't do that if you're going to be my husband." I looked up and saw his look of shock. _Bet that doesn't happen everyday._

Clearing his throat he said, "You can call me Marvolo."

Nodding I said, "Okay…Marvolo. Have you had breakfast yet?" When he shook his head, I asked Dobby to bring us a light meal and some tea. Once it arrived and we had eaten a bit in total silence, I asked, "Marvolo, the contract mentioned a bride price paid to my family. Who is getting that money exactly?" "The Weasley's. You consider them family correct?"

Seething I said, "Not anymore. Could you please pay that money to Remus Lupin? He's the only true family I have left. Also, I want him to walk me down the aisle, not Dumbledore." I spat the old goat's name with so much venom that Marvolo was shocked.

"Of course, I will go and arrange that now. I am curious though. What happened with the Weasley's and Dumbledore?" Looking away from his penetrating gaze I said, "They betrayed me and all for the 'Greater Good'." He looked at me oddly, but nodded and left to finish everything before the ceremony.

A few minutes later, Dobby brought my new robes and was helping me dress when Remus arrived. Apparently, no one had told him anything. He didn't even know that I had been at the Burrow or that I was getting married. He apologized furiously for failing me yet again as my guardian and promised to stand by me no matter what happened. For the first time in years, I was happy and things were strangely looking up. I have the last of my family with me and in just under an hour I will have a husband.

I will have a family and a new life as Consort Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy how I bring our favorite hero together with the villain we all love to hate. But is everything as it seems?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 1**

 ***Harry POV***

An hour later, Remus and I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds where the ceremony was being held. I could hear the few reporters commenting on how I looked and I made a mental note to tell Dobby how well he did in preparing me. The heavy velvet robe I wore was in a shade of green that made my eyes seem even darker and silver stitching that resembled snakes and skulls. _Creepy, yet totally right for this ceremony._ My hair had been bound in a long braid with small emeralds intertwined.

Just as we were about to reach the aisle, we were met by Narcissa Malfoy who said, "Mr. Potter, I have been appointed by Lord Slytherin to provide you all the information you need in regards to ceremonies and I will act as your mentor for the first few months of your marriage." Her tone and attitude spoke volumes.

I had to control my anger at what she said. _What does Marvolo take me for? I am not a child in need of a mentor._ I may have only just turned 17, but I stopped being a child a long time ago. But I will control my emotions and not throw a tantrum. _It seems I have to earn their respect the hard way._ So I simply nodded to her and started walking arm-in-arm with Remus. Mrs. Malfoy fell instep beside us and started telling me about the ceremony.

 _Which I don't need to hear about since Sirius already educated me about all of this!_

The whole of Hogwarts had been decorated ever since the end of the War, as we all were still celebrating. Thank Merlin only a few had been invited to the ceremony. Those select few being Marvolo's Inner Circle, the Order, the Weasley's and Granger. Oh, and I just discovered that a Ball, celebrating the wedding, would be held tomorrow at the Ministry. _At least I don't have to deal with a media nightmare today of all days._

As we reached the gardens of Hogwarts, I became speechless. Any other day, the gardens were beautiful. Today, they looked as if they had been pulled straight out of my dreams. I was happy to at least be married here, because Hogwarts is the only place I ever considered home. All the trees were a luscious shade of green while the flowers were in full bloom. At the aisle entrance, a gate of various types of lilies greeted us. The reminder of my mother on this day, even this small, made me smile.

Mrs. Malfoy gave me some last minute, unnecessary instructions before moving over to one side of the aisle. I could see Dumbledore near the front and he did not look happy to see Remus. _Well I don't give a damn._ The wedding march started and Remus began walking me forward. I saw Marvolo and noticed that he was wearing silver robes with emerald green stitching.

In the brighter light of the sun, I could see that Marvolo was a little over 6' tall with broad shoulders and a really fit body under his robes. _If only he didn't have that snake face. He'd be very handsome._ Again, he is staring at me with those snake eyes in an odd way. I am getting a little creeped out by it now since I can't place the emotions I'm barely able to see. His face n the other hand, is a stone mask, not letting even a flicker of emotion shine through. But still, he doesn't take his eyes off of me, so I count my appearance as a success.

Soon we reach the altar and Remus hands me off to Marvolo with a quick kiss to the forehead. I gave him a tiny smile before turning with Marvolo to face the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The wedding and celebration Ball are going to be his last duties as Minister since Lucius Malfoy will be taking over in a few days. _Good riddance._

Fudge cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" I soon began tuning most of his pompous speech as I got lost in my thoughts.

 _There's no turning back now. I am getting Bonded to the cruelest person I have ever met. If he ever finds out that I'm planning something, my life is over for sure. I may be Consort Slytherin, but I have no power of my own as made clear by Mrs. Malfoy's attitude. Then again, I am a survivor. I will find a way to survive in this harsh new life._

I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear Fudge stutter, "Do you, Lord Marvolo Voldemort Slytherin take Lord Harry James Potter-Black as your Bonded husband? To love, honor, protect and cherish for all eternity?" The entire congregation gasped and I smirked, knowing it was because of the revelation of my titles. _Forgot about that didn't you?_ Marvolo said, "I do." Fudge then turned to me and asked, "Do you, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, take Lord Marvolo Voldemort Slytherin as your Bonded husband? To love, honor, protect and cherish for all eternity?" "I do." Fudge stood up taller as he said, "Then I Bond you for eternity. _**Pro aeterno vinculo.**_ _"_

As soon as he cast the spell, Marvolo and I are encased in a blinding white light. I close my eyes as it feels like my magical Core is being stretched and invaded at the same time. It is not a pleasant feeling. Suddenly, my head feels like it's splitting open. I double over in agony, barely noticing Marvolo in the same position.

After what seems like eternity, the pain stops and the light begins to fade. I feel lighter somehow and I can feel Marvolo in the back of my mind and in the Bonding ring on my finger. I go to touch my scar and open my eyes in shock when I feel that it's gone. _What the hell just happened?_

I turned to Marvolo to ask him and the words froze in my throat. _Merlin's beard! The man is handsome!_ Marvolo had regained his human face, which made him look at least in his early 30s. Even his eyes had changed, going from red to a deep whiskey color. All in all, he was very handsome. It's going to be a lot more difficult to seduce him without losing myself in the process.

Fudge cleared his throat, getting our attention as he said, "I present to you Lord and Consort Slytherin."

Marvolo took my arm and lead me around to the different guests. The Death Eaters congratulate Marvolo, yet barely give me a nod of acknowledgement. The Order and the Weasley's congratulate me, giving Marvolo the worst not-so-subtle glares. Granger and Ginerva ogled Marvolo like he was Merlin's gift to women while Ronald glared at me with envy. _I want to kill each and every one of them._ Marvolo leads me to the Great Hall and seats me at his left at the High Table.

Mrs. Malfoy takes the seat to my left while her husband takes the one on Marvolo's right. Soon all the guests are seated and Marvolo begins the feast. The food is good, but I barely taste anything. In a hushed whisper next to me, Mrs. Malfoy said, "I didn't think a Mudblood like you would know proper dining etiquette." _What the hell is her problem? I need to figure it out, but first.._

Coldly I replied, "For your information Mrs. Malfoy, I am no Mudblood. I have 2 Pureblood parents and 1 Muggleborn. And yes my father, the late Lord Sirius Black, taught me everything I needed to know about being the Lord of both the Potter and Black houses." Sneering she said, "Adoption does not make you a Pureblood. You still have Mudblood in your veins." _Okay now she's really pissing me off._

Smirking I said, "But a Blood Adoption does. Besides, if we go by your standard Mrs. Malfoy, your Master has more Mudblood in his veins than me." She turned ashen at my words, but turned even redder than a Weasley when I said, "Anyway, I'd rather be a Mudblood than a spoiled Pureblood brat with no potential like your son." I watched as she began trembling in her fury.

 _She looks like she wants to take my head off. Marvolo appointed this woman as my mentor. What was he thinking? If Sirius hadn't already taught me everything I needed to know, I'd be lost in a sea of Pureblood sharks like her. I'll have to fix this and soon._

Soon the feast was over and it is time to depart for my new home. I said goodbye to Remus, promising to write him soon. I ignored everyone else. I left the only home I'd ever known in a Thestral-drawn carriage with only my new husband for company. He pretty much ignored me, but I was too lost in my thoughts to really care.

As I stared out the carriage window, I thought about Mrs. Malfoy. Her attitude towards me made it clear that she had something personal against me. Perhaps because of my issues with her husband and son, but I wasn't completely sure. There was more to it, but for Merlin's left butt cheek, I couldn't figure out what.

Then there's my husband. He's wanted me dead since I was just a baby. So why all of a sudden does he want to marry me? I'm not stupid enough to believe that he fell in love with me or something equally ridiculous. Nor would he have married me for mere lust. And it couldn't be for good publicity since the majority of the Wizarding world hate me.

 _So what did he want with me?_

Thankfully, we soon arrived at Riddle Manor, although it was now known as Slytherin Manor. _No doubt Marvolo's attempt to erase the Muggle in him._ I notice that the manor has been renovated and expanded, turning it into a Wizard estate. Unfortunately, Mrs. Malfoy is waiting for us in the Entrance Hall, along with a House Elf.

Marvolo barely looks at me before saying, "Narcissa, show him around." He then disappears down a hallway. Mrs. Malfoy sneers at me before heading down a different hallway. That left me alone in the Entrance Hall with no idea where I'm supposed to go.

 _What a wonderful welcome to my new home!_

A gentle tap on my leg alerted me to the presence of the House Elf that had been there on my arrival. In a floaty, yet strong voice that reminded me of Luna she said, "I is Mimsy, the Head House Elf. I welcome you to Slytherin Manor. I be showing Master Harry around if he wishes." Giving a deep bow, she held out her hand.

 _I love House Elves! I prefer their company over witches and wizards any day._

I nodded and took Mimsy's hand, allowing her to lead me around the manor. It is a rather large manor, with four floors and a lot of rooms. Most of them were bedrooms, but the rest included 3 Potions labs, a HUGE ballroom, a formal Dining Room and two informal ones.

Mimsy showed me my own Parlor where I could entertain my guests. The room was decorated in shades of green and brown. _Very earthy._ My suite contained a huge bedroom, bathroom, sitting room and a study. The entire suite was decorated in beige, light blue and grey. Mimsy informs me as I look around that my suite is connected to Marvolo's through a hidden door. My luggage is already in my room, so I call for Dobby to unpack before following Mimsy to the Library.

The Library was huge, almost as big as the one at Hogwarts. _That reminds me, I need to think about my education._ I hadn't received my re-done OWL results yet, but I was confident that I'd at least passed. I didn't think Marvolo would let me return to Hogwarts for my final year, even with retaken OWLs, so I would probably have to do self-study in order to sit for my NEWTs.

 _Perhaps I could get Remus to tutor me_

Promising myself that I'd resume my studies as soon as possible, I followed Mimsy out into the gardens. The gardens are so beautiful that I could see myself spending a lot of time in them. Since gardening had been the only chore I'd willingly done for the Dursley's, my love for plants and flowers had grown. I sat under a large oak tree and asked Mimsy to bring me some lunch and some books to read. She returned with lunch, tea and a few books. As I ate, I read a book about the basics of Potions. As I read, I realized that I should have been given this before my first year. Perhaps if I had, I would have been better at Potions. I had never put much effort into the class since I hated Snape. But now…

 _I will no longer let that man hinder my education_

I spent the next few hours studying and making notes. It was getting dark outside when Mrs. Malfoy found me and said, "Change and come down for dinner in half an hour." She then stormed back inside, as if fetching me was beneath her. _I need to do something about her before I lose my temper and kill her._

I went back to my rooms and grabbed a quick shower before dressing in one of the robes that Sirius ordered for me. Feeling the need to represent him, and to remind Mrs. Malfoy of just how much power I truly have, I chose a robe of dark purple with black and silver trim: the colors of House Black. I then called for Mimsy to escort me to the correct Dining Room.

Mrs. Malfoy is already there and her anger seemed to grow at seeing me in Black colors. _Maybe she is angry that the Black estates went to me and not her son? But the Malfoy's are rich in their own right. Why do they need Black money?_ Soon Marvolo arrived and we ate in silence.

Once dinner was finished, Marvolo turned to Mrs. Malfoy and said, "Narcissa, you are dismissed for the day. Return tomorrow morning at 9 to take my Consort shopping." He then summoned Mimsy and said, "Take him to his rooms and prepare him for my arrival." He then left, presumably for his own quarters.

Mimsy took me to my bathroom, bathed me in lemongrass scented water, dressed me in black silk pajama pants and arranged me on the bed before leaving. I just lay there, trying to remain calm. There was no use in fighting what was about to happen, yet I couldn't help but be scared. _To be honest, I'm petrified._ The only sexual experience I've had was that one sloppy kiss from Cho and Ginny's futile attempts 6th year to seduce me. _Not much to go on…_

 _But I was a Gryffindor for 6 years. I will face this night with a brave face…_


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the next chapter of Memoirs. Things are going to get a little…steamy**

 **So if you're not 18, PM and I'll give you a summary of what you'll miss if you skip this chapter**

 **Parseltongue will be in underlined italics**

 **So enjoy and here we go…**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 2**

I didn't have to wait long. Marvolo enters my room, followed by Mimsy and another House Elf carrying a bottle of chilled champagne, glasses and a large platter of finger foods. As the elves placed them on a table, Marvolo stands in the doorway and stares at me.

I make myself as still as possible. His face is even harder to read now that he no longer resembles a snake. His eyes however, are roaming my body as if he's trying to memorize every line and curve. I can see the smallest frown when he notices the pajama pants. I am just starting to feel uncomfortable when he dismisses the elves and begins to strip in silence. _Holy fuck!_ I begin to panic when he drops his trousers and I see his cock for the first time. _He's fucking huge! I'll be torn in half!_

Lost in my panic, I miss the spell he casts on me, becoming even more frightened as I'm stripped, flipped onto my stomach and my hands are bound to the headboard by leather straps. _I won't show fear. I won't cry._ I keep repeating this over and over in my head as Marvolo sits on the bed beside me.

His voice, no longer sounding like he was constantly speaking Parseltongue, was harsh against my ear as he said, "I'll have to punish you for all the years I spent wandering as a Shade. You know that don't you Harry?" He trailed a finger along my back, ribs and my hips which made me shiver in fear. _And arousal if I was honest with myself._

Moving to straddle my hips, he muttered, "You have a beautiful body Harry. It would be a shame to damage it too much."

 _Hey, if using my body gets me out of whatever punishment you have planned, USE ME!_

"But you still need to be punished Harry. To get a taste of what can, and will happen, if you ever go against me again. It will also help you remember how 'merciful' I am to you." With that, what was supposed to be the best night of my life, began.

He spanks my backside for a long while, until the area between my shoulders and my knees was glowing bright red. When he got tired of using his hand, he decided to continue with what felt like a ping-pong paddle. Soon, my whole back was burning and my silent sobs had turned into whimpers and finally, screams. Only when I began to scream loudly and plead with him to stop did he finally cease. His hands gently stroked my aching body.

He whispered, "Hmm, no blood, broken bones nor any permanent damage has been done. I hope you've learned your lesson and that I will never have to teach you this again. Oh, and you've pleased me with how high your pain tolerance is." His hands disappear from my back, pulling my legs apart and shoving a pillow under my squirming hips. Gently pulling my cheeks apart Marvolo said, "Now Harry, you must trust me right now. Your punishment is over and done with. What I am about to do is meant to give you pleasure, but it will hurt some with you being a virgin."

 _Somehow, that doesn't reassure me at all_

Still, he did his best to help. His Lubrication Spell was very effective and his stretching was gentle and unhurried. But his huge erection was still too large for me, tearing me as he entered me and causing me to pass out a bit. I wasn't out for long, not that it mattered. My back still burned and my ass felt like it was being impaled by a Centaur. Marvolo began to rock into me gently, causing more tears to run down my face as the pain became even worse. Marvolo tried to wipe them away, but they kept flowing.

 _Never knew human eyes contained so much water_

Marvolo finally gave up drying my face and moved his hand to my flaccid cock, stroking it as he kissed my neck.

At first, his ministrations had little effect, as the agonizing pain in my ass took away any pleasure I might have gotten from his hand slowly stroking my cock. He kept going, his gentle rocking soon turned into firmer, deeper riding that hit a place deep inside me that I didn't even know existed. It gives off flashes of pure heat and pleasure, which I couldn't help but react to. _And what a reaction._ I whimpered softly and moaned as my cock sprang to life, which made me push myself back further onto his cock.

The pain is still there, simply forced into the background by the fierce pleasure flooding my body whenever his cock hit that spot deep within. The steady rhythm he had kept up until now rose to a slightly rougher pistoning and then he became vocal as well.

 _"Oh Harry, you are so tight,"_ he whispered in Parseltongue. _"Marvolo, please. Harder…faster,"_ I said in broken hisses. Hearing me hiss made Marvolo still, making me hiss again in pleasurable agony. _"My little serpent, you will be the death of me,"_ Marvolo hisses tenderly as he starts pounding into me in earnest, stroking my cock in a wild irregular manner. His loss of control was driving me wild.

I scream-hissed my orgasm, my wild thrashing doing Marvolo in. _I have never heard my name hissed with such tender feelings before…_

A few moments later, Marvolo dropped onto my still tender back, causing me to yelp. He quickly rolled off of me, panting beside me as he tried to calm down. He then located his wand, removed the leather straps from my wrists, healed them and my back before performing a Cleansing Charm. It's only then that he noticed the blood trickling down my legs and panics.

A panicking Dark Lord is a funny sight indeed and I started laughing. He glares at me and when that has little effect, he starts sulking. I calm myself before calling Dobby and asking him to bring Madame Pomfrey. Marvolo slipped on a robe and covered me with a sheet while we waited. Madame Pomfrey arrived a few minutes later, a small smirk on her lips at the sight in front of her.

Immediately she began to 'scold', "Well what have you done now Harry? Can you not stay out of trouble?" Pointing at Marvolo I said, "I didn't do anything Madame Pomfrey. It's his fault." Marvolo actually looked startled when Madame Pomfrey swiveled around and glared at him. Turning back to me she said, "Well, let's see what is wrong with you." She then removed the sheet and began her examination. As she's been treating me for nearly 7 years, I am completely at ease in her presence. The same could not be said for Marvolo.

After casting a spell to heal the pain in my body and the tearing, she turned to Marvolo and said, "It seems that you are slightly too large for Harry. I am giving you a special lubricant mixed with a muscle relaxant. I'd also advise you to take your time in preparing him. Use at least 4 fingers and I'd even recommend fisting." She said all of this with a straight face, handing a small vial to a blushing Marvolo.

 _Never thought I'd see the Dark Lord blush_

"Madame Pomfrey that vial, while most welcome, is rather small. Since we are newlyweds…" I blushed fiercely as I said this and Marvolo was looking at me like I'd grown another head. _What? I did enjoy myself despite the pain and now I can't wait to feel the pleasure without any pain. So yeah I want to do it again._

Madame Pomfrey laughed as she said, "Of course Harry, this is merely a sample. I'll leave you the recipe so you can either make it yourself or to give an apothecary. Now, don't hesitate to Floo if you need me." After promising her that I would, she left.

An awkward silence filled the room. I stood up slowly, gently slipping on my pajama pants as I said, "I'm feeling a bit hungry after all of that. How about you?" Marvolo slowly nodded as he slipped some pajama pants on as well before Levitating the food and still chilled champagne over to the bed. He poured both of us a glass and we drank as we ate.

I was starting my second glass and a chocolate tart when Marvolo asked, "Why did you cancel out the prophecy?" Taking another sip of champagne, I said, "Because I didn't want to fight you anymore." With a puzzled look on his face Marvolo asked, "Why?" Sighing I said, "Because I didn't want to die." Smug he asked, "So you didn't think you could win against me? Even with the great Dumbledore as your mentor?"

Huffing I said, "Let's face facts. One, I'm a barely trained, barely legal wizard going up against a Dark Lord with DECADES of experience. I never stood a chance. Two, why should I die for the Wizarding world when they won't even fight for their own survival? Third and final, Dumbledore never taught me a damn thing. I always had the feeling that he wanted me to die."

Marvolo had a stunned look on his face as he said, "Well, I know for a fact that he did want you to die and by my hand at that." I looked up at him in shock as he asked, "Do you remember what happened during the Bonding ceremony?" I nodded and he said, "Well, you had a piece of my soul in your scar. As long as it lived inside of you, I could not be killed. That's how I know that Dumbledore planned for you to die by my hand."

 _That old coot knew?!_

I remembered that he'd told me, after the Chamber of Secrets nightmare, that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to me the night he'd killed my parents. Now I was beyond pissed.

 _I loved that man like a grandfather and all this time he was preparing me like a pig for slaughter._

Now I knew why I'd been left to the Dursley's abuse.

 _He wanted me weak. If it hadn't been for Sirius…_

I needed to calm down before I blew the room to pieces. I would get my revenge, but I'd have to wait. _After all, revenge is a dish best served cold._ I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm myself and then asked, "So what happened during the Bonding ceremony?"

Marvolo sighed and said, "First I need to explain a few things before I answer that. When I was 16, I performed a ritual that tore out a section of my soul and stored it in my diary. Doing so made it into what is called a Horcrux. Basically as long as a witch or wizard had at least one, they can never die."

Pouring us both more champagne, Marvolo continued, "Over the years, I performed the ritual a few more times. But with each ritual, I lost a bit more of my sanity and humanity. By the time I attacked your family, I was completely insane. I believe that by that time, my soul was so unstable that a piece tore from me and latched onto you when my Killing Curse rebounded."

He sighed before saying, "When you destroyed my diary in your second year, that piece of soul returned to me along with a bit of my sanity. That allowed me to create the ritual for my resurrection. Once my new body had stabilized, I performed a second ritual to re-absorb all the pieces of my soul. To my surprise, I was still missing a piece." _Hence the snake face._ He continued, "I searched out all the Horcrux pieces I'd made and discovered that the one I'd thought I'd made that night was empty. It was during the Bonding that I discovered where it had gone. The Bonding returned the piece to me, allowing me to regain my human face."

 _I really don't know what to say to all of that? Tearing your own soul apart? That sounds like the height of insanity. No wonder Voldemort was completely insane._

 __This also gives me hope that, now Marvolo is sane, maybe we can make our marriage actually work. Maybe it won't be as much of a disaster I feared it would be.

Marvolo cleared his throat awkwardly as he asked, "What would you ask of me as a gift for giving me your virginity?" Stupidly I asked, "What?" Chuckling he said, "It is customary for a pureblood lord to give his consort a gift in return for the gift of their virginity." "Oh."

 _He's given me the perfect opportunity to further my plans. I can't ask for anything controversial or extravagant. I also don't want to look too greedy in his eyes and lose what respect he might have, but I also don't want to be in his debt. So what can I ask for?_

Then it hit me..

I asked, "Can I have Remus Lupin as my tutor? I want to sit for my NEWTs as soon as possible." This would be very good for me, as it would allow me to spend time with Remus and continue my studies away from those I'd once considered friends. Marvolo nodded as he said, "Of course, you need not ask. It's your education after all. But that doesn't seem like a fair exchange."

"It's all I need for now." Nodding he said, "Very well. I will see you in the morning." As he went to stand, I took a chance, pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips. I wanted to kiss him again and again, but I held back and whispered, "Good night." He stared at me for the longest time before saying good night and going to his room.

 _My first day as Consort Slytherin went well. I can certainly learn to live with it._

With that, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter**

 **Harry's first night was a doozy wasn't it. Hopefully Marvolo will take Pomfrey's advice to heart.**

 **So here's how Harry's first real day as Consort Slytherin goes…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 3**

 ***Harry POV***

Dobby woke me the next morning at 7. I was a little irritated at the earliness, until I remembered that I had to go shopping with Narcissa Bloody Malfoy. I didn't want to go, but I needed robes for the Ministry Ball. As custom, I needed to wear the color of the House I was born into. So I needed to represent both the Potter and Black Houses without clashing. _How am I going to do that with the Potter colors being red and gold?_

 _Might as well get it over with and maybe figure out why she hates me so much_

I finished my morning routine, dressed in black trousers, a black dress shirt and black Converse before calling for Mimsy to lead me to the Breakfast Room since I hadn't memorized the hallways just yet. Marvolo was already seated with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet when I arrived. Kissing him on the cheek and saying good morning, I settled into my own seat and we ate breakfast.

 _I need a plan to get close to Marvolo if I'm to have any power as Consort. I know nothing about him, only what Dumbledore and his lackeys told me, which wasn't much._

So I asked, "What are your plans for today?" Putting down his paper, Marvolo said, "I'm meeting with some of the Wizengamot to review current and past laws. As soon as Lucius becomes Minister, I am going to repeal a lot of the old laws and enact a few new ones." "Can you please tell me some of the changes you're thinking about making?" _Maybe some of his answers will give me a more accurate picture of his character._

"Well, I know one you'll be happy with. I am repealing the old Werewolf laws that prohibit them from getting jobs in the Wizarding world. After the new law is enacted, all Werewolves will be able to get jobs as long as they take the Wolfsbane Potion every month from the Ministry." I ask, "Will you be able to pass that law in the Wizengamot? I thought Purebloods didn't like Werewolves?" "They'll vote in favor of the bill if they know what's good for them."

"I'm glad, because then I'll be able to hire Remus as my official tutor." I was happy, because now Remus wouldn't have to search the Muggle World for a job. I also knew that while Sirius had left a large amount of money to Remus, Remus still wanted to earn the money he lived on. Dreading the answer to my next question I asked, "What are your plans for Muggleborns?"

 _I may not like Granger anymore, but there are some innocent Muggleborns out there._

Marvolo asked, "Are you aware that Muggleborns do not inherit Family Magic like Purebloods?" "Yes. I know that I inherited Battle Magic from the Potter line and a rather powerful affinity for Dark Magic from the Black line." Family Magic had always been a sour point with Granger. She was unwilling to accept that no matter how powerful she became, she'd always be inferior to Purebloods due to Family Magic. Marvolo interrupted my thoughts saying, "I was planning on taking Muggleborns from their parents at the first sign of Accidental magic and having them Blood Adopted by Pureblood families."

"I don't think that's a good idea." When he went to interrupt I said, "Let me explain why." At his indulgent nod I said, "Inbreeding has become a huge problem for Purebloods. We need the diversity that the Muggleborns bring to the gene pool. Take me for example. Before the Blood Adoption, I was one of the strongest wizards of my generation and that was because I inherited the Potter Family Magic, which has been proven by my skill in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The reason behind how strong I am with my magic is because of the raw power I gained from my Muggleborn mother's power levels."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "On the other hand, we have Pureblood wizards like Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who belong to the purest Wizarding lines, yet in magical power they are far below Muggleborns like Hermione Granger. So imagine a child that is born between Crabbe and a Pureblood witch. That child will definitely lack intelligence, as well as magical power. On the other hand, if a child between Crabbe and a Muggleborn like Granger were born, that child would inherit the mother's power levels, the Family Magic, and perhaps even some intelligence from the fresh genes."

Taking a small sip of juice, I said, "That's only one reason. You cannot rule long term by causing fear. That'll only cause rebellion. You need to stay popular. Taking children away from their families will not help. Not to mention, Blood Adoption doesn't remove the original blood totally and Purebloods will never accept children like that into their homes." Amused, yet seemingly interested, Marvolo asked, "Do you wish to enter politics?" "Fuck no, I'd hate all the attention." He cleared his throat and asked, "So what do you suggest I do with the Muggleborns?"

Taking a few minutes to think, I then said, "Perhaps open a Primary school that they are to attend once they reach the age of 5. There, they can learn Wizarding customs, etiquette and whatever else Pureblood children learn before attending Hogwarts. As for the parents, you can have them Spelled silent about the Wizarding world to preserve the Statute of Secrecy. I'd also suggest a Monitoring Spell on the home, that way if there is any abuse, the Ministry can step in and protect the child." All of that sounded reasonable to me and it would help Marvolo earn brownie points with the public.

Marvolo nods and then says, "You will sit with me everyday to review new laws." He then handed me a Gringotts Gold Card, saying as he left, "That is connected to your Consort vault." Luckily I already knew how to work the card, having linked the Potter and Black vaults to similar cards. I slipped it into my wallet, doing a little victory dance as I did, which made Mimsy give me a look that said 'You is weird' and usher me out of the Breakfast Room and into my Parlor.

 _That went great! Now I have a way to spend time with Marvolo outside the bedroom and I have a voice in the new regime. I just need Remus, but I'll get him at the Ball._

 _But first I have to deal with Narcissa as a confrontation is inevitable. Plus, if I get it over with now, I can enjoy my day of shopping._

So I settle myself into an armchair, grabbing a cup of tea before telling Mimsy to escort Narcissa to my parlor when she arrived. When she walked in, I order, "Narcissa, take a seat." Taking the seat, she rudely said, "I have not given you permission to use my first name Mr. Potter." "My name is not Mr. Potter, Narcissa. It would do you well to remember that not only am I Lord Potter-Black in my own right, but I am Consort to your sworn Lord. Both of which give me the right to address you anyway I like. You on the other hand, may only address me as My Lord."

 _It feels good to have some power_

She shocked me by rearing up in her chair and practically yelling, "Who do you think you are Mudblood?! My Lord Slytherin only wants you as a broodmare because he wants an heir of Black blood. Because of you, my sister is rotting in Azkaban. Lord Slytherin discarded her and if it wasn't for you, my son would have been chosen as Consort. You and my Blood Traitor of a cousin ruined our lives!"

Barely raising my wand, I utter the Freezing Spell, paralyzing her from the neck down before she could even fight back. She dropped like a rock. Sirius had informed me, before the Blood Adoption, of his family's affinity for the darkest of Dark Magic.

 _So who better to bear a son for the Dark Lord than a Black?_

 _At leas now I know the reason behind Marvolo asking for me as part of the Treaty and why Narcissa hated me so much._

Aiming my wand at her I said, "I'd always wondered where Draco got his intelligence, especially with Lucius being rather clever and cunning. Now I finally have my answer." Standing over her I said, "You seem to have forgotten MRS. MALFOY, the reputation my father had on the battlefield. He had access to the Potter Family Magic from his father and the Black Family Magic from his mother, making him a legend among the Aurors. Adding the Blood Adoption, I have access to both, the Black Family Magic being a little stronger due to said adoption. Mess with me and I WILL destroy you and your family. Now, are you going to behave?"

Getting a reluctant nod, I released her and as she took her seat again I said, "Let me make something quite clear. I don't give a flying fuck about your sister. If she wasn't in Azkaban, I'd have killed her for what she did to Sirius. As for your son, the only reason anyone would marry him is for the Malfoy money and prestige. None of which my husband needs. Now I'm going to tell you how our 'partnership' is going to work from now on. You WILL accompany me wherever Marvolo orders you to, but you will NOT speak unless I ask you something. You WILL be as inconspicuous as possible when you are with me. You WILL be polite when talking to me. Other than that, you will leave me alone. Is. That. Clear?"

Even though she was pale with fear, she still managed to be rude as she said, "As you wish my Lord." "Good, now we are going to Mercier Clothiers in Paris to get my new wardrobe."

Mercier Clothiers is owned by Adrien and Connine Mercier. Sirius' grandmother, Melanie Black, financed the shop when it first opened, so the Blacks owned 30% of their business.

 _Plus, Sirius always liked the couple and their style of clothing_

I had already sent Dobby ahead with a note before breakfast. Narcissa and I went to the Floo Room and left.

Connine greeted us in the Reception Hall. She kissed my cheek, giving Narcissa a dismissive nod as she said, "Welcome to our shop Lord Potter-Black, it is an honor to see you again."

Mentally chuckling at her ignoring my married state I said, "It's a pleasure Mistress Connine to return. I hope that I haven't inconvenienced you with this trip on such short notice." She shook her head and said, "Not at all my Lord. You have a standing appointment here whenever you have need of us. Now, I have prepared some options for your robes for tonight's Ball as well as some everyday attire. Let's have a look shall we?" Nodding, I followed her to her design station, leaving Narcissa to sulk in a corner.

 _Suits me just fine_

Connine and I went over several of her designs before I settled on a dark purple robe that was lined in blackish-red silk and trimmed in burnt gold. It fit well, flaring out a bit from the waist when I walked, reminding me of Snape. After sending that robe straight to my chambers, Connine and I went back to the drawing board for the rest of my wardrobe.

 _One down, million or so more to go_

Marvolo was insistent that I get a whole new wardrobe, so after choosing several new robes, I moved onto other parts of the wardrobe I needed. By the time I was done, several hours later, I was exhausted and hungry. I called Dobby and asked him to take my purchases to my rooms while I Flooed home with Narcissa.

 _Feels weird calling Slytherin Manor home, but it's more of a home than Privet Drive ever was. Or even Hogwarts at this point._

Upon returning, I walked past Narcissa without a word and went to my chambers. I called Mimsy and asked her where Marvolo was. She informed me that he was still busy with his Wizengamot duties, so I asked her to bring some lunch to my room. After lunch, I went to take a nap, telling Dobby to bring jewelry from my Family vaults before falling asleep.

Dobby woke me at 4 in the afternoon, drawing me a bath so I could start getting ready. After bathing, I dressed in gray boxer shorts, black slacks, black dragonhide boots and a dark grey V-neck shirt. As I was doing up the boot laces, Mimsy presented me with a gift from Marvolo. According to the note, it was a Slytherin family heirloom that would go with anything I wore. The black leather cuff had a silver snake stitched on it, with green emeralds for eyes and on the border. Whatever magic was embedded into not only made me feel safe, but also made the snake feel like it had scales.

Going to the jewelry cases Dobby had brought from my vaults, I tried to choose an appropriate piece from each House. Finally, I chose a black chain with a Griffin pendant in burnt gold. Before I could choose something from the Black case, Dobby pulled me to the vanity in my room so he could fix my hair. He pulled two medium-sized sections of my hair into side braids, securing them to the back of my head with two Unicorn horn clasps. I smiled at Dobby, knowing that he had chosen them from the Black case for me. They were legacy pieces and very detailed.

All in all, I looked like a typical Pureblood in ridiculous robes and jewelry. I practice my stance and posture for a few minutes before leaving to meet Marvolo in the Floo Room.

 _Time for my first public even as Consort Slytherin…_


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: So here's the latest chapter of Memoirs.**

 **Here we have Harry's first big party as Consort Slytherin, as well as his first confrontation with those that betrayed him.**

 **How will things go?**

 **Read to find out…**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 4**

 ***Harry POV***

Upon reaching the Floo Room, I was greeted by Marvolo who asked, "Are you ready my Consort?"

 _Merlin, the man looks exquisite_

Marvolo was wearing extravagant robes of green and silver, wearing them with an effortless grace that I had never seen, even amongst Purebloods. I had read somewhere that the best aphrodisiac is a willing partner.

 _Let's put it to the test…_

I strode over to him and ran my hands over his chest as I said, "You look…amazing Marvolo." "I…Thank you, you look quite good yourself." Marvolo looks at me, slightly lost, making me wonder when was the last time someone had complimented him. I made a mental note to do it more often before looking up and fluttering my eyelashes dramatically.

Amused, Marvolo asked, "What do you want?" Pouting I said, "A kiss of course." Chuckling he said, "You are such a child." Drawing me into his arms, Marvolo kissed me soundly. Soon his tongue was tickling my lips, asking for entrance. I hesitantly opened my mouth. He is then mapping my mouth like he owns it and it feels like he is sucking at my soul.

 _Merlin the man can kiss!_

He then withdraws, too soon for my liking, and I'm left breathless. In a smug tone he asked, "Satisfied?" At my goofy smile he said, "Let's go or we'll be late." He used his wand to straighten our robes before taking me into his arms and Apparating us to the Ministry ballroom.

The doors slowly opened, revealing a huge, beautiful room filled with at least 500 people. Marvolo gently leads me forward, my feet dragging a bit as I try to take everything in. The ballroom is nearly as impressive as the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but in a different way. The ceiling, a deep mahogany carved with swirls and waves, say high about our heads. Ten huge chandeliers, bedecked with rubies, diamonds and sapphires, hung all across the room shining and glittering brightly due to all the candles.

Soon Marvolo and I are standing on a marble dais at the end of the hall. A long, dark cherry table had been set up with a long emerald velvet runner down the middle and silver plates and goblets laid out. Two chairs sat in the middle of the table, both the same size, but larger than the rest of the chairs at the table and much more intricately carved. Snakes formed the arms and legs of the chairs, while a version of Marvolo's crest rested on the top of both.

I stare at the throne-like chair as Marvolo pulls it out for me.

 _Oh Merlin, this thing is comfortable_

As Marvolo sits, the rest of the guests take their seats as well. Lucius took his seat at Marvolo's right and Narcissa took the one to my left. The rest of his Inner Circle, along with Dumbledore, Fudge and other high ranking Ministry officials took seats at the lesser Head table below us. The rest of the guests took seats at little round tables scattered all over the ballroom.

Everyone is dressed beautifully and all of them are looking up at our table, or more exactly, Marvolo and I. Silence quickly fell over the hall as people waited. I took note of Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and a few other Slytherin students at a larger table. All of them, as well as a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, were glaring at me. I ignored them.

The Weasley brood was easy to spot at another table. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Granger were all glaring at me.

 _Looks like they were informed that they won't be getting my Bride Price after all._

A lot of reporters and photographers were scattered throughout the room, reminding me that tonight was going to be the media circus I've always dreaded. I located Remus, sitting with a pink-haired Tonks, and gave them both a beaming smile.

Marvolo and I sat for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to settle. Marvolo lifted my hand and kissed it soothingly, meeting my eyes and clearly trying to communicate our need to act like a loving couple for the public. Smiling a little, I nodded in understanding and after giving my hand another kiss, Marvolo stood and faced everyone proudly as he said, "Today, this feast is for my people to celebrate, for we have plenty to celebrate!" He raised his voice only a little, but the magic in the Ballroom carried it around the entire space. I had heard he had a special way of speaking, but this is the first time I am getting to witness it.

His words seem to resonate in his chest with a power all their own.

A loud cheer went through the Ballroom at his words and he paused a bit before saying, "We celebrate the end of a decades long war. We celebrate the dawn of a new era. We celebrate the return of the Slytherin lordship. Most of all, we celebrate the peace we have guaranteed today. A lot of work still needs to be done to fix the society we currently live in, but we will start that work tomorrow. Tonight, we feast! Let the celebration begin!" Thunderous applause broke across the room and Marvolo took his seat.

Food began to appear on the tables and soft murmurs began echoing in the Ballroom as everyone began to eat and talk to their neighbors. Noticing that Draco was still glaring at me, I tapped Narcissa on the shoulder and whisper, "It would be better for you and your family's health if you controlled your brat and taught him some manners Narcissa." She nodded her acquiescence.

A question popped into my head, having been in my mind since our talk earlier that morning. I asked Narcissa, "Your sister is married to Lord Lestrange. How did you hope that she would become Consort Slytherin?" Looking like she was sucking on a lemon, Narcissa said, "My Lord Slytherin did not want to marry her, he merely wanted an heir from her. Before the end of the last war, she was pregnant with my Lord's heir, but lost the child in Azkaban. The reason she was kept there for so long was due to my Lord punishing her for losing the child. But he would have summoned her back if not for you or even chosen my son as his Consort if you hadn't interfered."

 _Delusional bitch_

Sirius had told me that the Black family was one of the most ambitious families in the Wizarding world. Narcissa seems to be the most ambitious of the lot with her head so high in the clouds that she can't see reality.

 _Or maybe it's the insanity that comes from all the inbreeding_

Soon the feast is over and Marvolo is leading me onto the dance floor to open the dancing portion of the Ball. At first, I'm tense because I'm still not a very good dancer, but soon I relax in Marvolo's embrace and follow his lead. With someone else leading and skilled at dancing, like Marvolo was, I was actually a pretty good dancer. Slowly, other couples trickled onto the dance floor and it became a little crowded.

Marvolo led me off the dance floor and started introducing me to people. After a couple of hours of introductions, I am slightly exhausted. My face aches from all the fake smiling I was having to do. I couldn't stop because, despite the carefree attitude the guests had, they were all watching me very closely as if waiting for me to slip up. I sigh under my breath as I'm introduced to yet another family who are raving about how GREAT it is to have Lord Slytherin as Overlord of the Wizarding world.

At first, I tried to make an effort to remember all the names and faces of everyone I had been introduced to, but after about the hundredth person I gave up.

 _Greengrass_

 _Goyle_

 _Torras_

 _Bones_

 _Patil_

 _Pucey_

 _Croy_

 _Smith_

 _Ivanov_

 _Debnoir_

 _Longbottom_

 _Rosier_

 _Gamo_

 _Sawada_

 _Flint_

 _Bulstrode_

 _Brown_

 _Lestrange_

 _Yaxley_

These and many other names formed a labyrinth of faces and voices in my head that made me dizzy. Not soon enough, I excused myself from a boring conversation with the Head of the Crabbe family, who didn't look any less of a troll than his son did, and headed out onto the balcony for some fresh air. My few moments of solitude were broken not too long after by the last person I wanted to see.

Too cheerfully, Dumbledore asked, "Harry my boy, how are you this fine evening?" Coldly I replied, "Once again Headmaster, I am NOT your boy. Now what do you want?" "Now my boy, you shouldn't let anger get the best of you. Anger leads to the Dark path." I stared at him incredulously as he said, "You know my boy, I have always done what's right for you. I've even given you the perfect opportunity to fulfill your destiny."

"What destiny old man? The prophecy was voided." "Why Harry, you were born to end the Dark Lord for good and now you are closer to him than anyone else. You can take care of him easily."

 _Wow, so much for the Peace Treaty. The so-called Leader of the Light advocating cold-blooded murder_

Trying to keep my anger in check I said, "Headmaster, you seem to have forgotten that I signed that blasted Marriage contract. If I do anything to harm my husband, my Magic will punish me. Possibly even kill me." Jovially he replied, "My boy, that will be but a small price to pay for the Greater Good. You'll be avenging your parents my boy." He left, leaving me to seriously question my intelligence.

 _How did I not see past that façade during the past seven years?_

I was so busy contemplating this, that I didn't notice Remus' entrance until he asked, "Are you alright Cub?" ""Yeah Moony, I'll be fine. Dumbledore just advised me to murder my husband and whatever punishment my Magic doles out will be a small price to pay for the so called Greater Good." Remus snarled, "Bastard!" Calming himself he then said, "I will meet you tomorrow to discuss a plan, but for now let's head back inside Cub. Dora wants to meet you."

As he led me back inside, I teased, "Dora? Something you want to let me know Uncle Moony?" Bitterly he replied, "You know it can't happen Cub. I'm a Werewolf." "Marvolo is getting the Wizengamot to repeal all the old Werewolf laws. The only law will be that Werewolves will have to take the Wolfsbane potion every month in order to work. Moony, don't let society's prejudice come between you and the one person that makes you happy?" "I'll think about it."

 _Yet he looks happier already…_

We walked inside and Tonks said, "It is a pleasure, Consort Slytherin, to meet you. You give this humble servant a huge honor to grace her with your presence my Lord." Tonks gave me an exaggerated bow, turning her hair dark purple with gold tips to match my robes. Laughing at her antics, I said, "Come on Tonks, don't call me that, you're family. Please call me Harry and who knows, maybe I'll be calling you Aunt Nymphadora soon." Her face and hair turned a fetching shade of red and she scowls at me as she said, "Don't call me Nymphadora. Consort or not, I can still smack you around." She tries to flex her biceps, making Remus and I erupt into peals of laughter."

"Well well, look who it is. You-Know-Who's slut. Tell us whore, did your MASTER use you well last night?" I turned around and was greeted by Ron's rapidly reddening face. He looked ready to burst with anger and jealousy, while Granger and Ginerva were trying to silence him unsuccessfully. People mingling around us moved away from them, giving all three disdainful looks. Ron didn't seem to notice, but Granger and Ginerva looked around uneasily. Ron sneered as he said, "My family and I had to put up with you for seven years and we didn't get anything for our troubles. We were supposed to get money for selling you to You-Know-Who. Did you not please your Master whore? Is that why we didn't get our money?"

 _Wow, how long has he been holding that in?_

"Do you have some issue with my Consort Mr. Weasley?" Marvolo strode over to us, looking truly pissed off. Ron's little tantrum had gotten the attention of the entire Ballroom by now. Realizing this, Ron rapidly paled while Granger and Ginerva stepped back, trying to blend in with the crowd. Putting his hands on my shoulders as he moved to stand behind me, Marvolo coldly said, "A Bride price is paid to family Mr. Weasley. My Consort considers Mr. Lupin to be his only family and from your actions tonight, I can see why. For your deplorable actions against my Consort, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Also, you will not be allowed to sit for your NEWTs until you learn some respect and apologize."

Dumbledore said, "That seems a bit harsh Tom." "It's Lord Slytherin to you Headmaster and I'm being very merciful to the boy. I could have instead called him to an Honor Duel to the death for his slurs against my Consort." Ron is barely standing in his fear and Dumbledore looks dejected.

Turning me to face him, Marvolo said, "You must be tired Harry. Let's go home." Offering me his arm, we began walking out when he turned to Remus and said, "You are welcome to join us for breakfast in the morning Mr. Lupin." He then led me out of the Ballroom and Apparated us back to Slytherin Manor. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Marvolo gathered me in his arms and Apparated us to my bedroom. The moment we arrived, he seized my mouth and kissed me as deeply and passionately as possible.

Snogging for at least 5 minutes, I'm left panting when he released my mouth and said, "You're tired my little serpent. Good night and sleep well." Giving me a quick kiss, he then left for his own bed. I stared after him stupidly for a few minutes.

 _Who said I can't be tired and horny at the same time? Guess I'll take care of this 'problem' on my own_

Morosely, I walked into the bathroom. I took care of my problem, slipped on some sleep pants and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter…**

 **Harry plots and even gets some sugar from Marvolo…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 5**

 ***Harry POV***

Marvolo and Remus seemed to be in the middle of a serious discussion when I joined them for breakfast the next morning. I greeted Marvolo with a kiss on the cheek and Remus with a hug. As I served myself some eggs, I asked, "Anything interesting this morning?" Marvolo replied, "Mr. Lupin and I were discussing the new Werewolf law." Turning to Remus I asked, "What do you think of the changes Moony?"

Sighing, Remus said, "While it may become legal for Werewolves to hold jobs, it doesn't mean that people will be willing to hire them." Nodding in reluctant agreement I said, "That's very true Moony. The Wizarding world here is still too prejudiced for this to work." Marvolo asked, "What do you suggest we do to fix this Mr. Lupin?" Setting down his coffee he said, "Perhaps offer employers tax breaks or larger refunds if they employ Werewolves? I think though, the biggest thing you could do is get rid of Greyback and other Werewolves like him. The Wizarding world will never trust my kind as long as Werewolves like Greyback are running free."

 _Go Remus! There's that mighty lion I was waiting for!_

Marvolo stood and said, "The tax breaks sound like a good idea. As for Greyback, he'll be dealt with soon. I never meant to keep him as an ally for so long and I've never agree with his tactics. Harry, I'll be busy at the Ministry all day, so I'll see you this evening." He kissed my forehead and left.

 _Why does he call me Harry in front of certain people and Consort or Little Serpent any other time?_

I turned to Remus and said, "Let's go outside Moony. I love the gardens here." I led Remus out to my favorite oak tree and erected the strongest Privacy Wards I could do around us. Remus teased, "Paranoid much Cub?" In a serious tone I said, "I wouldn't put it past my husband to have Eavesdropping spells all over this place. Did you bring the books I asked for?" Remus handed me a set of 10 books and a large wrapped box.

As I took it, he said, "A gift from the Weasley twins." "The twins?" Curious, I opened the box and found joke items like their Instant Darkness Powder, trick candies, Love Potions, etc. They also included, under all that, a large collection of sex toys. I felt my face heat up as I looked at the handcuffs, chains, collars beads, etc. I quickly closed the box, banishing it to my room as I gave Remus a puzzled look.

"I'd thought that all the Weasley's had been in on the plan against me. But now that I think about it, neither the twins or Charlie had been at the Burrow when I was drugged and I didn't see them at the wedding." The twins I knew had been busy with preparations for the opening of their new shop and Charlie was with his dragons in Romania.

 _Still, I had believed that they too had betrayed me_

Remus nodded and said, "Yes, the twins. Now, tell me what had been going on the past few days Cub and I'll tell you what I know about this whole mess." For the next hour, I told Remus everything that had happened since being forced to sign the Marriage contract. The plans I'd made and my progress thus far in those plans.

Remus smirked as he said, "Wow Cub, you definitely got your deviousness from Lily. I always believed that if she hadn't been a Muggleborn, she would have been in Slytherin. So Voldemort wants an heir of Black blood? What do you think about that?" Shrugging I said, "I may use that to my advantage. What have you discovered?"

Sighing he said, "Apparently, Dumbledore was the one that came up with the Peace Treaty. Fudge didn't need much convincing to agree to it. They released Lucius Malfoy as a goodwill gesture and sent him to Voldemort with the proposal. The negotiations were brief as they quickly accepted all of his terms."

He continued, "Dumbledore took it upon himself to ensure that you signed the contract. By force or otherwise was a given. So at a meeting of the Order, which included Granger, Mad Eye, Snape and the Weasley's, not including the twins or Charlie, they discussed ways to make you sign the contract. They had only two weeks to figure it out since the Ministry had already picked out the wedding day."

Trying to remain calm, he said, "Bill was the one, having access to Gringotts, that found a potion recipe in an abandoned vault that wouldn't interfere with the protection magic on the contract. Snape was the one who brewed it. Granger came up with the idea of slipping it into your food only a day or two before the wedding so couldn't find a way out of it. As far as the twins go, they were deemed untrustworthy by Molly. Charlie was discarded since he cares for nothing but his dragons. Also, the twins consider you their brother and are standing by to help in any way, even against their own family."

I asked, "How did you get all this?" With a wolfish grin he said, "I may have nicked some Veritaserum from Snape and Dora is rather good at Memory Charms." Teasing I said, "You and Auntie Nymphadora make a good team. Ask her out yet?" Laughing he said, "I will, after I tell her that you called her Nymphadora again."

"Please don't and remind me to send her a nice thank you gift. I need to meet with the twins too." Giving him a quick smile, I turned serious and said, "I need the recipe of the potion they gave me as well as a list of any others they have or will try to give me. I may need them in the future. This whole mess reeks of Dumbledore, especially with him initiating the Peace Treaty. Not to mention, his words last night really freaked me out. He's counting on me wanting to avenge my parents so that I'll kill Marvolo no matter what happens to me."

"Dumbledore always has plans and back-up plans for those plans Cub. I can guarantee that he will try something once he realizes that you're not complying with his wishes." "So we need to take him down and fast. But the Wizarding world loves the bastard, so we have to destroy his reputation first. I will not let him die a martyr's death."

 _The old coot will not be worshipped in death._

"His family lived in Godric's Hollow, so there are bound to be some skeletons buried out there. Leave it to me Cub, I'll find out every dirty little secret the bastard has buried."

 _He looks so determined, who am I to oppose after his report on the whole contract fiasco?_

"Do that. In the meantime, I will work on taking down his lieutenants, Moody and Snape." I called Mimsy for a picnic and once she had delivered it I said, "Those two are the key to his 'reign'. Dumbledore may call on the Weasley's, but he relies more on Snape and Moody. Moody for advice and Snape to do his dirty work."

"What side is Snivellus on? Sirius was convinced he was a true Death Eater, but Dumbledore trusts him implicitly." "Snape is the ultimate Slytherin Moony. He's made himself indispensable to both Masters, yet his loyalty is only to himself. I have something very special planned for our dear Potions Master, so leave him to me. As for Moody, if the twins are up to it, a bed in the Permanent Resident Wing of St. Mungo's is waiting for him."

"You're scary Cub, did you know that?" He 'shudders' which makes me laugh. I then ask, "Did you know Moony, that a Pureblood Lord is honor-bound to avenge all hurts done to his Consort, even past ones?" "Where are you going with this Cub?" "Do you think the Dursley's would love a visit from Lord Voldemort?" "I thought you didn't want to be indebted to your husband?" "I'll be subtle about it Moony. Besides, I have a plan to fix my public image and get revenge on the Dursley's all in one move." I then told him my plan.

"You're a genius Cub. You've given me even more motivation to find what we need, so I'm off to Godric's Hollow. I'll see you tomorrow for your tutoring. Take care Cub." Kissing my forehead, Remus heads out. I said, "You too Uncle Moony. Give my love to Auntie Dora." I escort him to the Floo Room and then head to the Library.

As I sit, I call Kreacher and ask him to bring me Polaris Black's Potions journal before telling him to scrub down the labs in Grimmauld Place and Black Manor. Polaris Black was a world renowned Potions Master a few generations back. He published a lot of potions, but his most dangerous creations he kept in the family. I was going to use one of the recipes to trap Dumbledore's pet Death Eater. It would be the ultimate insult to the man, being taken down by his passion.

Marvolo arrived just in time for dinner. He'd had a very busy day: Lucius Malfoy had been sworn in as the new Minister of Magic. The Wizengamot was going to be reviewing all the laws for the next two weeks before the changes were made. Marvolo seemed very enthusiastic to begin the changes.

 _He's enjoying being the Overlord of the Wizarding world a bit too much_

After dinner, I went to my bathroom, showered, slipped on a dark green robe and slipped into Marvolo's bedroom. Green marble and ebony wood covered the large space. Green curtains, silver sheets and a black comforter covered the large 4-poster bed.

 _Slytherin Lord indeed_

I heard his shower running, letting me know he'd be in there for a bit.

 _After the other night, I'm not going to wait another night for him to come to me_

Dropping my robe, I got onto the bed and began stroking myself. Marvolo came out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. He catches sight of me and freezes as he stares.

 _Time to let out my inner Slytherin_

Stretching myself out as I keep stroking my rapidly hardening cock I hissed, _"I am feeling a bit neglected here."_ He got the hint quickly. Seconds later, his towel dropped to the floor and he was on top of me.

I buried my hands in his lovely hair, pulled him down and kissed him hard with my tongue sliding over his lips. He opens his mouth in surprise, giving my tongue a nice opportunity to enter his mouth and play around. He definitely appreciated it, moaning into my mouth and draping his long body over mine, covering me completely. I wriggled under him, rubbing my erection against his which drew new moans from him.

Suddenly I realized something. Marvolo needs me badly. The past 3 years, and Merlin knows how long before his body had been destroyed, he looked like a snake. No one had looked at him with desire, touched him voluntarily or showed any desire for him. I could only imagine what this meant to him: a young, innocent partner, his former mortal enemy reaching out for him, wanting him, desiring him. Marvolo shuddered as my other hand explored his body.

 _I can use this power in, and out, of the bedroom_

I decided to think about it later. For now, all I want is for him to prepare me as Madame Pomfrey said to. I broke the kiss and pleaded softly for more, spreading my legs and bucking my hips to let him know exactly what I wanted. My enthusiasm seemed to please Marvolo and the desire in his eyes rose to a new level.

A well lubricated finger slipped inside me.

 _Can't deny that he has experience_

Marvolo played my body like a musician playing his instrument. I loved it and wanted more. More is what I got. A second finger, then a third joined the first. I felt so open, so full. I couldn't even imagine it getting any better. Until a fourth joined the first three and began a bunched attack on my prostate. I became so overwhelmed with so many sensations in my body as the clever fingers hit my sensitive spot time and time again and the knuckles of his bunched fingers gently pushed against my relaxing muscles. I melted into a puddle of tears and cum as my orgasm hit me.

As I tried to catch my breath, I watch Marvolo apply the lubricant generously to his own erection, causing my own to re-emerge as he positioned himself between my wide open legs. He pushed inside slowly and carefully, as if he is afraid to hurt me. He pushes even further inside me as gently as possible. I needed and wanted more than that.

I hissed, _"Marvolo…please I am not going to break."_ _"Patience my little serpent."_ He continued at the same pace, until I was literally begging him to go faster. Marvolo suddenly stopped, pulled back until he was almost withdrawn and then slammed back inside me. He did this again and again, going faster and faster with each thrust. By now, my prostate is getting all the stimulation it desires, leaving me an incoherent, moaning mess. He seems to be in the same state. Soon I reached my peak again, this time dragging Marvolo along with me.

We lay panting side by side for a few minutes. When I finally got my breathing under control, I slowly got up to return to my own bed. Marvolo stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and ordering me to stay. He fell asleep soon after. I felt a little uncomfortable lying in his arms since I wasn't accustomed to another body beside me as I slept. But I'm not going to deny him this.

 _After all, I need him to become thoroughly attached to me_

Slowly, I joined him in Morpheus' realm…


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the next chapter of Memoirs…**

 **In this chapter, we meet a couple of new characters and a few favorites. Just what is in store for our new couple…**

 **Read and find out!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 6**

 ***Harry POV***

When I woke up the next morning, Marvolo was already gone. Thank Merlin, because it would have been way too awkward to wake up with him.

 _I wonder how early he gets up_

When I got to the Breakfast Room, Marvolo was already sitting in his chair with a copy of the Daily Prophet open in front of him. I greeted him with his usual kiss on the cheek before serving myself some eggs, bacon and toast. Marvolo passed me the paper and dished himself up some food as he said, "You may want to read the front page, it's quite interesting."

Yesterday's article on the Ministry Ball had been a tasteful piece by some new reporter. Today, Rita had gotten the spotlight. Even the news of Lucius' appointment as Minister had been pushed to Page two. The upper half of the front page had two pictures, one of Marvolo kissing my hand and the other was of us dancing. The title, in large bold letters, read **'Forbidden Love? Or Marriage of Convenience?'**

Rita reported all of our interactions during the ball and how we didn't behave like a couple forced to marry. She further speculated that Marvolo and I have been lovers for a long time. She gave my 'unknown location' the summer before 5th year and my frequent disappearances that year as 'evidence'. Also, I apparently negated the prophecy because I didn't want to hurt my lover. As for Lord Slytherin, he apparently agreed to end the War because he wanted me more than he wanted the victory. Rita then went on to entreat the Wizarding world to support our love since Marvolo and I gave up so much to be with each other.

I couldn't decide whether to be amused or angry. I decided to be amused since Rita is fixing my public image for me. I looked up to see Marvolo staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

Shrugging I said, "Rita has quite the imagination. I don't think anyone will believe this rubbish." "On the contrary, a majority of the population will believe this since it sounds better than the truth of their Ministry surrendering because they were losing. This also helps increase our popularity as well." I nodded, understanding that I needed to act like the loving Consort out in public.

Seeing a smaller article about Ron's behavior and the truth about his family's 'love' for me reminded me that I wanted to see Fred and George. Turning to Marvolo I asked, "Can I visit the Weasley twins today? I want to make sure they don't get caught up in the backlash of the other night." Confused he asked, "I thought you were estranged from the Weasley family?"

"Yes I am, except for the twins and their older brother Charlie. They are like older brothers to me. Plus, I happen to be their financial backer for their joke shops and I haven't seen the new shop yet." "Fine, you can go. But I want you to take a pair of guards with you. There are a lot of people out there who want to hurt my Consort." I agree to the request immediately.

 _I'll just need to distract the guards when I want to talk to the twins in private_

Marvolo nodded and said, "Then Rudolphus and Rabastan will be here to escort you in an hour. The Malfoy's are throwing a dinner party to celebrate Lucius' ascension to the Minister's post. Be ready by six." Looming over me, he pulls a box from his robes, handing it to me as he said, "Wear that tonight and I want to see you in Slytherin colors." Smiling at him coyly I said, "As my Lord husband commands."

Marvolo grunts before bending over and snogging the life out of me. I responded eagerly, trying to get as close to him as possible in my seated position and sighing in frustration when I wasn't able to get much contact with his body. Marvolo gave a breathless laugh as he said, "Who would believe you were a virgin just a few days ago minx? Just wait until tonight my little serpent."

 _There's that nickname again…_

He hissed something in my ear, bit it and then left.

 _Damn, I need to learn how to control my body better. I can't fall for him before he falls for me. I won't make myself vulnerable to him._

I moved to my bedroom and decided to read one of the books Remus had given me while I waited for my guards to arrive.

An hour later, Mimsy informed me that Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had arrived. Leaving my room, I followed her to the Entrance Hall to greet them. At first glance, the Lestrange brothers seemed to have recovered well from their Azkaban 'vacation'. They both stood and bowed as I entered the Hall.

Rudolphus greeted me first saying, "Good morning my Lord! Congratulations on your Bonding. I am Rudolphus and this my brother Rabastan. Lord Slytherin had appointed us your guards for the foreseeable future. Please call on us whenever you care to leave the manor."

 _Thank Merlin! I don't have to deal with another Narcissa Malfoy!_

Nodding I said, "It is a pleasure to meet you both." Leading them to the Floo Room, I asked, "If you don't mind me asking Rudolphus, how are you not affected by your Bond with your wife in Azkaban?" I'd felt Marvolo's emotions since the ceremony, even more so when he was plotting something. I'd yet to feel the worst of it, which would be when Marvolo was in danger or hurt.

Rudolphus said, "Easy my Lord, because there is no Bond any longer. It dissolved when she failed to provide me with an heir within the timeframe dictated in our contract. I am merely waiting for the political unrest to settle before divorcing her officially. So I am looking for a new bride, especially since I am Lord Lestrange and need an heir soon." I notice now that Rudolphus is the more outgoing type, while Rabastan is the more silent type.

I asked, "Do you have someone in mind?" He shook his head as he said, "No my Lord. As the previous Ministry confiscated more than half of the Lestrange fortune at the end of the first war and even more before the Treaty, not many Pureblood witches want to marry into our family. We are rebuilding our fortune and legacy, but at this point I no longer care about Blood Status. I just want a witch who can provide me with a strong heir."

 _Interesting. I may have a solution for you that will also get me my revenge_

I started to consider my new plan as I follow Rabastan through the Floo and into the Leaky Cauldron. Rudolphus soon joined us, just as the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron begin to recognize me. A few look like they want to greet me, but the twin glares from the Lestrange brothers keep them from coming anywhere near me. They both usher me out of the inn and out into Diagon Alley.

The Weasley twins' shop seemed to brighten up the whole alley. One display is filled with different prank items, but it is the other that has captured the attention of passersby. The twins have somehow managed to contain fireworks in the huge case. The display is an ongoing show of colorful fireworks in a multitude of colors and shapes. The crowd in front consists of mostly wide-eyed children.

"That's Harry Potter," a small girl cried as we entered the shop. A hush fell over the shop, leading both of the Lestrange brothers to flank me. Fred pops up in front of me and said, "Harry, let's talk up in the apartment. Verity, look after the shop." Fred then led us through to the back of the shop and up the stairs. As soon as the door closed behind us, I am engulfed in two sets of arms.

Both of the twins said, "We missed you dear brother. How are you?" The question sounded so un-Twin like that I had to quickly reassure them and get them back to normal. I said, "I'm okay as you can see." They then said, "Well then, dear brother, why didn't you tell us that you were meeting your beau last year. We could have helped you escape from your adoring fans." I laughed at their words.

 _Those two will never change_

I introduced the twins to the Lestrange brothers. We sit awkwardly with tea, as I don't want to talk to the twins in front of my guards. Rudolphus, sensing why I was so silent, said, "You can cast Privacy Wards around yourself my Lord. Rabastan and I will sit here and play chess." They moved to the side table, keeping me in their line of sight while giving me the privacy I needed.

Thanking him, I erected the Privacy Ward around myself and the twins. Fred began by saying, "We are so sorry Harry. Neither of us knew anything about the Order's plans or we would have told you or gotten you away." "I know, Remus told me. I'm sorry too for not trusting you guys."

 _I should've had more trust in them. They had always been there for me_

George waved me off saying, "We understand Harry. After all, a majority of our family did betray you. Now, Remus told us a little about your plans. We want in." Fred jumped in and said, "You know Harry, Bill is dating Fleur Delacour. It looks serious from what we've seen. Now you know that Fleur has loved you since your heroic rescue of her sister…" George grinned and said, "Now imagine how disappointed she would be if she learned that her boyfriend did something so despicable to you."

I smirked and said, "That information is actually quite useful. As for you helping, I need your top pranking abilities for this. I want Moody in the Permanent Resident Ward of St. Mungo's. I want him so paranoid that he breaks down in public and Dumbledore won't be able to pull any strings to get him out." Both twins smirked as Fred said, "That sounds like our kind of mischief. We do have a lot of products that need test subjects. The timing will be tricky, but we'll think of something." "Be careful, the both of you. I don't want anything tracked back to you."

 _Getting caught would have serious consequences. This wasn't some schoolyard prank_

Fred said, "Don't worry Harry, we'll be careful." George asked, "Can we have Dobby help? He could deliver our pranks undetected." I call Dobby and tell him the twins' proposal. He vibrates with excitement and is eager to work. After talking over some ideas, we spent a little more time catching up before I returned to the Manor to get ready for tonight's dinner.

 ***Later that evening***

After taking a long hot shower, I was finally getting ready for the dinner party at the Malfoy's. Remembering Marvolo's 'request' that I dress in Slytherin colors, I pulled on a pair of light gray slacks with silver stitching, a silver-grey dress shirt, a filmy green robe with silver snakes stitched on the hems and gray Converse. The box Marvolo had given me this morning contained a delicate platinum chain with an emerald pendant in the shape of a wolf head. It was a simple yet elegant piece and matched my robes perfectly. I was wondering about the shape of the pendant when Marvolo walked into my rooms and handed me a box of Honeydukes' chocolates.

I eagerly tore into the box, having not had their chocolate in so long, and bite into a piece. I moaned a bit when the honey-filling hits my tongue. Marvolo cleared his throat and I looked up at him, annoyed.

 _Why is he interrupting my chocolate time?_

He asked, "Do I not get any chocolate?" I chose a piece and held it out to him reluctantly as I held the rest of the box close. He didn't take it. "I don't like my chocolate like that, "he says, pulling me close and kissing me deeply as he tasted the chocolate in my mouth with his tongue. Looking down at me with lust filled eyes he said, "If I can eat chocolate like this, I'll bring you a box every day." Pretending to think it over, I said, "Your drive a hard bargain sir, but if it gets me chocolate, then you've got yourself a deal." Marvolo laughed and said, "Come on minx, we have to go. We're already late."

 ***At Malfoy Manor***

The dinner was a boring affair. Everyone wanted to talk politics, yet no one wanted to contradict Marvolo on anything. Rudolphus entertained me with Quidditch talk for most of the dinner. As the night went on, I noticed that a lot of Death Eaters are being more polite to me as opposed to the Ball.

 _What changed? Surely they don't believe Rita's article…_

Lady Parkinson's fawning convinces me that they do.

 _Morons_

After dinner, everyone moves around the ballroom talking in small groups. Marvolo keeps his arm around my waist as we move from one group to another. While Marvolo talked to Dowager Longbottom about a Wizengamot issue, Neville and I talked. He asked, "Are you returning to Hogwarts this year?" Shaking my head, I said, "No, Remus is tutoring me so I can sit for my NEWTs at the Ministry."

"Lucky. Remus is an excellent teacher." Something in his tone had me feeling that Neville wanted to do the same. I pushed it to the back of my mind as Neville asked, "Have you seen Malfoy?" I followed his eyes to Draco, who was holding 'court' with his Slytherin buddies. All of them were seemingly handing onto every word. Sighing I said, "He's going to be even more insufferable this year. I pity the students who will have to put up with him. Without me there, the task of deflating his ego falls to you Neville." I give him my most encouraging smile as I say this, knowing how far he's come from that shy, timid boy I met my first year.

Nodding he said, "I'll do my best Harry, I promise." Susan Bones soon joins us as her aunt joins Marvolo and Dowager Longbottom. The three of us discuss the D.A. as well as catching up. Not long after, Marvolo and I move along to the next group of sycophants who want to suck up to Marvolo.

By the time we return home, I am tired and not in the best of moods. Marvolo picks up on my mood and immediately pulls me into his arms and kisses me when I appear in my robe in his room.

 _Hmm, maybe we can end this day on a more pleasurable note…_


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: So here's the next chapter…**

 **Things are getting more interesting**

 **Some truths are about to be revealed and some plans put into play**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 7**

 ***Harry POV***

Over the next week, I settle into a pretty easy routine. I spend my nights in Marvolo's bed, though he is always gone when I wake up. We have breakfast together, often discussing articles in the Daily Prophet. He then departs for the Ministry while I go to the Library for my lessons with Remus.

Remus had already drawn up a schedule for my studies. I spend the hours before lunch studying whatever he has planned for that day. We also discuss any progress we've made in our plans. Not much has been found on Dumbledore until now Remus has met with Bathilda Bagshot, who knew the Dumbledore family well. However, the woman is not willing to give up any information and we can't take it and Obliviate her because we need proof for anything she tells us to be of any use.

After lunch, I go and take a short 'nap'. In truth, after sealing my bedroom door, I call Kreacher and he takes me to Black Manor. While there, I spend some time tending to a special potion I have been brewing for Snape.

 _Just one more week and it will be ready to use_

The twins have already started on the pranks to unravel Moody's mind, with Dobby's help. They started by replacing Moody's Foe Glass with one of their own that only shows Dumbledore or Moody's face. They have also developed small patches that blend with any surface and send Stinging Hexes at any heat source in the vicinity. Dobby used several to cover the walls of Moody's home. Dobby has also taken it upon himself to make Moody miserable by hiding his wand and hipflask.

As soon as the potion was stable enough to leave, I return so that Marvolo doesn't get suspicious of anything. After I return, I usually spend time in the gardens, alone or with the Lestrange brothers. I have found Rudolphus to be a likeable person who loves to talk. Rabastan is the quieter of the two, but both are able to keep me entertained until Marvolo returns in the evening.

Marvolo has kept his word and presents me with a box of Honeydukes' chocolate every evening. After dinner, we retire to my sitting room and indulge, Marvolo snogging me every few minutes. We also take the time to discuss the goings-on of the Wizengamot. He often spends a bit of our time together ranting and raving about the stupidity of some laws, which have not been changed in centuries, or some new ones that have been passed in the last century or so.

He has only one daily complaint: Dumbledore. The old coot may not have majority support in the Wizengamot any longer, but that doesn't stop him from interfering with everything Marvolo tries to do. With Dumbledore still being Chief Warlock, he still has a lot of power.

One night, finally fed up with his daily rants about Dumbledore, I asked, "Why don't you just remove him?" He snapped, "You're the one who told me that I needed to maintain a public image. If I remove Dumbledore without reason, the people will not accept and may riot." Seeing me flinch a bit, Marvolo sighed and said, "Forgive me, I am just so frustrated. I've never had to work under limitations before."

I understood completely, especially since he could no longer cast the Cruciatus at anyone who irritated him in the Wizengamot. An idea hit me and I asked, "What if you did have a valid reason to remove Dumbledore from his position in the Ministry?" Marvolo asked, "What reason could do that?" For quite some time, Dumbledore has been ignoring his duties as Headmaster in favor of his political ambitions. Ask the Board of Governors for a report on the workings of Hogwarts for the past few decades. It will clearly confirm the school's performance with Dumbledore as Headmaster."

"Once you have that, you can make an appeal to the public for Dumbledore to choose between his position as Headmaster or his political place. I would also suggest that you get a bill passed that no Hogwarts Headmaster shall be allowed to hold a political position."

 _Dumbledore should never have had that much power. It has definitely gone to his head_

Marvolo asked, "How can we be sure that he will choose being a Headmaster over politics?"

 _A valid concern, for those who didn't know Dumbledore well_

I said, "Hogwarts is the position of ultimate power Marvolo. Every witch and wizard that will change the future pass through its halls. Dumbledore picks his followers at a young age and molds them to his ideology in those 7 years. If you look hard enough, you'll notice that most of his followers in the Ministry were his favorite students. I can also guarantee that most, if not all, were in Gryffindor. He encourages the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, making sure that it gets carried out of Hogwarts and into the Ministry and Wizengamot. Trust me, Dumbledore will never give up such a powerful position as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Marvolo stares at me dumbfounded and declares, "We need to get him out of Hogwarts." Shaking my head, I said, "One thing at a time Marvolo. Let's get him out of the Ministry first." He looks at me shrewdly as he said, "You have a plan."

 _Damn. I needed you to see me as a naïve Gryffindor for awhile longer…_

Trying to cover my slip, I said, "Not yet, but I may have something soon." With a new look of respect, Marvolo said, "The you have the task of getting him out of the Ministry. Do that and you can have anything you want in return."

 _Hmm, maybe my slip won't be so bad_

Nodding I said, "I may have something in mind, so I will let you know soon."

 ***The next morning***

Remus scolded me as soon as I told him about my slip, "You need to be careful Cub. He's the Dark Lord and won't take it lightly if he discovers he's been manipulated." "I know Moony and I promise to be more careful. Besides, it's not like I want to hurt him or anything." When it looks like he's about to argue, I asked, "Have you gotten anything out Bathilda Bagshot?" "Not yet Cub. I want to tell her about what he did to you. Maybe that will sway her enough to talk."

"You do that Moony, but don't rush. We still have some time. Now, I need your help with this bill I want to draft." Remus and I worked on the bill for the next few days, finishing it the night before the next Wizengamot session.

 ***Night before Wizengamot session***

I presented the bill to Marvolo at dinner saying, "This is what I want. If this bill is passed tomorrow at the Wizengamot, I will do everything in my power to get Dumbledore out of the Ministry."

The bill was actually a proposal to open an orphanage, which I was naming 'The Lily Potter Orphanage' in honor of my mother. I had already chosen a Potter property, just outside of Hogsmeade, with large open grounds. The house itself would need to be expanded and remodeled to suit the orphanage's needs. I just needed the Wizengamot's approval to open the orphanage and Ministry's cooperation to locate and move all the War orphans. I had already set up a vault for the orphanage with 500,000 Galleons from the Potter estate to start and a further 10,000 a month. As it would be impractical to take on all the expenses myself, the bill also requests that a donation fund be set up so that anything from clothing and money, to food and toys, could be given.

Marvolo goes over the papers slowly, puts them down, looks at me and asks, "Why an orphanage?" Counting on him to ask that question, I timidly said, "I don't want any orphan to have the life I had with my Muggle relatives."

 _The bait is set_

 **"Explain."** , he hisses

 _Hook, line and sinker!_

Sighing, I said, "I lived with my mother's sister and her family after my parent's death. The Dursley's hate anything abnormal and I, being magical, am the epitome of abnormal for them. They hated my very existence and made sure I knew that everyday. I wasn't physically abused, thank Merlin, but I was often starved and given an impossible list of chores daily. The emotional abuse was worse. I didn't know my own name until my first day of Primary School, since my relatives always called me Freak or Boy. My cousin easily picked up on his parents hatred and bullied me every chance he got. I didn't have a single friend until I met Ron Weasley on the train, which is why I was so blind to his lies. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

Marvolo is seething by this point. He says, "You will get your bill passed tomorrow, no matter what." He calms himself and then asks, "Do you wish to present this bill yourself?" Now I'm surprised, since Marvolo has been using my seats in the Wizengamot for nearly two weeks without asking. Not that he needs my permission as my husband. Shaking my head, I said, "No, I want to stay far away from politics."

That night, Marvolo makes love to me with a tenderness I had not known before. He treated me like a precious piece of glass that would shatter with the slightest force. I have no doubt that the Dursley's days were numbered. I mentally congratulate myself on completing the first part of my revenge.

 ***Next day***

It's finally finished. The special potion I made for Snape is complete! Polaris Black called this potion 'Black Love' and for good reason. It is a Love Potion, but much more powerful. For one, this potion can be absorbed through the skin, making it easier to administer. It is colorless, odorless and solidifies into an undetectable film when applied to any surface. This makes it harder to detect, but some spells can reveal it. However, after administration, it only takes 24 hours for it to evaporate, leaving no trace. The way it works also helps because the victim slowly becomes obsessed with the brewer, eliminating any suspicion of a Love Potion. After a month or so, it becomes physically painful for the victim to stay away from the brewer. This forces the victim to seek out the brewer to get rid of the pain. There is no antidote.

I need a way to administer the potion to Snape without getting caught. Snape is just as paranoid as Moody, checking anything and everything for spells or potions. Then it hits me: his wand. He can't check it because I know, thanks to Sirius, that he sucks at Wandless casting. I call Dobby and instruct him to coat Snape's wand in the potion while he sleeps.

 _Now to sit back and wait for Snape to come crawling…_

 ***Later that evening***

Marvolo looked extremely pleased with himself when he returned from the Ministry, carrying my usual box of chocolates in one hand and some papers in the other. He kisses me eagerly which makes me smile and say, "You look especially smug. Did something happen in the Wizengamot?" "Yes and no. I got your bill passed, but this is the true joy of today." Handing me the papers, Marvolo said, "I received the preliminary report from the Board of Governors. It does not look good for Dumbledore. I will get the final report in 3 weeks and then we can get him out of the Wizengamot." He smirked and said, "Get ready. We need to go and celebrate."

 _I have never seen him this excited…_

Smiling I said, "Just give me half an hour." Slipping off my day robe, I chose a simple, yet elegant robe in royal blue and put a simple gold chain around my neck. Tying my hair back into a simple ponytail, I quickly joined in the Reception Hall.

Grabbing me he said, "We are going to Rome, so just say ' _ **La Pergola, Rome**_." I threw in the Floo Powder, said the words and landed in what looks like a Reception Hall after Marvolo. The maître de quickly led us to a private table on the terrace. The restaurant was very elegant, with troupe l'oeil ceilings and dark wood paneling. The tables are perfectly set with Flanders linen, fine silverware and delicate porcelain dishes. All of which gave the place a refined and fine dining atmosphere.

But it is the view that takes my breath away. Beyond the panoramic windows, the Eternal City is spread out beneath us. Even the dome of St. Peter's seems close enough to touch. I whisper, "It's beautiful." "I will certainly reward Lucius for the view alone." At my confused look he said, "He made the reservations, recommending this place due to their large collection of wine. Lucius is quite the wine lover. So what do you want to have?"

I said, "I've never been outside of Britain, so I'm a little lost here." Smiling he said, "Let's order their 9-course meal so you can get your education and a little taste of everything." So we turned our date into an impromptu lesson on Mediterranean cuisine and different wines. I particularly enjoyed the duck foie gras with apple, almond and amaretti; the risotto with oysters and champagne and the filet of veal marinated in pepper on aubergine with veal reduction. By the time dinner was over, I was drunk after tasting at least 10 different types of wines.

"Did you know that you have a very pretty face Marvolo?", I ask as he leads me to the Floo with his arms around my waist. With a mock scowl he says, "I am not pretty. I am handsome." I insist, "If I say you're pretty, then you're pretty. You have very pretty eyes too." Chuckling as he tries to safely Floo us home Marvolo said, "If you say so, but you are the pretty one my Consort and you have such pretty emerald eyes." He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room.

"You're not so bad for a Dark Lord." I forget everything else around me as he lowers me onto the bed and kisses me…


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: So here's the next chapter…**

 **More plans are made and information is given to Harry that lets him know just what he's in for as Consort**

 **Harry also learns some truths that help him realize that the War, never should have happened…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 8**

 ***Harry POV***

I woke up this morning with my first ever hangover.

 _I swear I am never drinking again_

I wasn't, until I saw the vial of Hangover Potion on the nightstand with a note from Marvolo telling me to drink it. When I joined Marvolo for breakfast, he smirked as he passed me today's Daily Prophet. Rita had put Marvolo and me on the front page again. This time, it was because of the bill passed for the orphanage, but it was less of a news article and more a gossip piece singing our praises. Me for my selflessness and Marvolo for his love for me and fighting for what I wanted.

 _Oh for the love of Merlin!_

Teasingly, Marvolo asked, "What's wrong pretty one, do you not like your praises sung to the whole world?" Blushing I said, "I still insist that you're the pretty one." He laughed at me trying to cover my embarrassment.

 _Bastard_

Seeing me scowl, Marvolo stopped laughing and asked, "So are you visiting the orphanage site today?" Nodding I said, "After my lessons yes. I need to see what all needs to be done so I can find the best renovation contractor." As usual, he orders me to take Rudolphus and Rabastan with me.

Remus arrives not long after, greeting Marvolo as he leaves for the Ministry. Remus has been very adamant about teaching me everything, including Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Arithmancy is okay since I was good at Muggle math in school. Also, it is often used is Spell Crafting, which was a good incentive for me to learn it. Ancient Runes on the other hand, is my new worst subject. Runes are complex and very difficult to draw and memorize. Remus has been constantly scolding me to change my attitude as Runes can be used as an alternative to Wards, but due to their complexity, I think they are useless.

 _Why should I learn Runes when I can cast the same kind of spells with my wand?_

Remus silences my petulance with 2 pages of Runes to memorize before the week is over.

 ***That afternoon***

After lunch, I summoned the Lestrange brothers and we Flooed to the Three Broomsticks. From there, we walk to Potter Manor on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

 _I need to learn how to Apparate and soon_

We soon reached the property and I checked the wards. They were strong, but I would need to add stronger ones to ensure the children's safety. The grounds were vast, but the gardens were ruined from lack of care for so long. The manor itself looked adequate in size from the outside. According to the goblins, the 4-story building held 20 bedrooms, but I would be expanding it a great deal to not only house the orphans left from the War, but also any abused Muggleborns.

I open the front door, but before I can step inside, the usually quiet Rabastan said, "Let me look inside first my Lord to make sure it's safe." As we waited for him to return, Rudolphus asked, "Have you never been here before my Lord?" Shaking my head, I said, "I didn't even know I owned the place until I came of age. Not only that, but it's been on lockdown for some time. I wasn't in any hurry anyway since I'm not going to live here." I didn't tell him that I'd only gotten access to my inheritance when I'd married Marvolo.

"Potter Chateau, the main house of your family, is said to be one of the most beautiful Wizarding homes my Lord. You may want to open it to host large gatherings. No offense to my Lord Slytherin, but Slytherin Manor is a new house and doesn't have the magic of an Ancient House."

"Do the houses collect magic over time?" "Yes my Lord, most of the Ancient manors and chateaus contain large amounts of magic which is used to protect the family. Each family member living in the house contributes some magic to it in their lifetime. That is what gives the house an aura. You may have noticed it at Malfoy Manor." Now that he mentions it, Malfoy Manor felt a bit standoffish. At the time, I thought it had been the guests that had made me uncomfortable. Grimmauld and Black Manor also had a dark, gloomy aura that used to give me the goosebumps before the Blood Adoption.

I asked, "Should there not be an Ancient Slytherin manor then?" "The Slytherin lordship was lost when the last know Slytherin had no heir to pass the name and manor to. It eventually fell into the hands of the Gaunts, who lost everything in just a few generations." "Does that happen a lot, loss of a lordship?" Sirius had never told me any of this, but then again, he had been busy ensuring that I learned enough magic to stay alive.

 _Maybe I should dig through those genealogy books at Black Manor sometime…_

Rudolphus said, "Often enough, but usually when a Lord lacks an heir. You are Lord Potter and Lord Black because the late Lord Black adopted you by blood. Had he not, the Black lordship would have been lost. In order to keep it alive, you will need to have 3 sons, as the Slytherin and Potter lordships will need heirs first."

 _Why didn't Sirius tell me about this? Then again, Sirius never cared about the Black name. I don't want his name and legacy lost, but Merlin, 3 sons? Suddenly, facing an insane Dark Lord seems easier._

Rabastan returns and says, "It is safe to enter now my Lord." Noticing his disheveled appearance, I asked, "Did you find anything dangerous inside?" "A couple of ghouls my Lord, easily taken care of." He says this with a strange, nonchalant manner.

 _I swear the man would remain calm as a cucumber even in the face of a dragon…_

Everything inside is covered in layers of dust, but nothing seems to need much repair. The house contains a fair amount of magic and can feel it welcoming me home. The ground floor would need remodeling, but the upper floor bedrooms could be used as is. I would need to just add about 20 more. A Quidditch pitch would also be added for exercise and teaching purposes. Now all I need is a reputable contractor. Rudolphus suggests that I go to Gringotts as they retain the best contractors.

I allow Rudolphus to Apparate us to Diagon Alley and we make our way to Gringotts. Upon entering, we are quickly ushered to a private room as a goblin rushes to fetch a contractor for me. I have never seen the goblins so polite.

 _Being the Consort of the Overlord certainly has its perks_

Master Contractor Martin Clayworth is a professional and seems skilled enough. After seeing the model of the house that Rabastan conjured, he immediately began drawing expansion plans with my input. The ground floor will now contain a large kitchen and a fairly large Dining Hall, combining the 3 Dining rooms together. One the 1st floor, 3 of the larger bedrooms will be combined into a nursery and bedrooms for infants and nannies. The rest of the structure will be left untouched, with the addition of 2 more floors on top. The grounds will need extensive restoration and the Quidditch pitch is affordable.

Overall, it will take 3 weeks and 120,000 Galleons to turn the place into a fully functional orphanage.

 ***A few hours later***

By the time I return, I'm exhausted. When I notice that I have some time before Marvolo returns, I decide to finally write Fleur. I explain in great detail what Bill and his family, excluding the twins and Charlie, did to me and urge her to rethink her choice in Bill as I didn't want to see her hurt. Fleur may seem shallow on the surface, but she is fiercely protective of people she cares about. We became good friends in my 4th year, so I hope she'll heed my warnings. I sent my letter with Dobby as I didn't want want it to be intercepted.

 ***After dinner***

Marvolo began to tell me more about himself. When I asked why, he told me that since he knows about my life, it is only fair that I know his.

He says, "I was born in an orphanage. My mother died giving birth to me, but not before naming Tom after my father and Marvolo after hers. I was a very intelligent child and learned read very early. The other children were jealous of my intelligence and my looks, as both would've helped me become adopted. I became the target of bullies, but none of the Matrons cared. So I found a way to defend myself: Parseltongue. It is a Slytherin family magic, easy to use and control even without a wand. As I began to defend myself, I was soon labeled a freak."

"When Dumbledore arrived with my Hogwarts letter, I foolishly told him about being a Parselmouth. He never trusted me after that. No, it was not because of any prejudice, but because it was a magic that he could never learn. After seeing Dumbledore's reaction, I never told anyone else about my being a Parselmouth. Having that secret made me an outcast in Slytherin as they assumed I was Muggleborn. Being an outcast in Slytherin had the effect of making me an outcast with the other houses."

"It was during my 4th year that I discovered that being a Parselmouth was a Slytherin family trait. Once my Slytherin housemates found out, their attitude towards me changed and they began worshipping me. In my 6th year, I found the Chamber of Secrets and its Library. It was there that I learned how to make a Horcrux. At the time, I wanted to change the world, remove old prejudices against the various magical races and Dark Magic. I knew that I'd make many enemies in this quest, especially without the security of family and friends to defend me. So I created a Horcrux as a safety net of sorts."

"After that, it was one mistake after another and a downward spiral into insanity. But even in my madness, I couldn't let my desire of having my own family go. I wanted a strong child who would be able to defend himself against all enemies, so I chose Bellatrix to bear me an heir. When I fell, she foolishly went after the Longbottom's instead of protecting my child. She lost him while in Azkaban."

"When I regained my body, and my sanity, having my own family was still my top priority. I couldn't find a partner however. I still wanted an heir with Black blood, but I couldn't trust Bellatrix with the safety of my child. A lot of Purebloods would do anything for me, but none were worthy of bearing my child. Then I saw your Glamour drop at the Ministry and knew that you had Black blood in your veins."

"You are powerful and one of the few that aren't afraid to stand up to me. I know that you are fiercely protective of your loved ones and would do anything in your power to ensure the safety of your child. I had hoped that you would understand my desire to have a family. After our Ministry encounter, I was constantly thinking of a way to get you on my side when Dumbledore served you up on a silver platter."

Taking my hand in his, Marvolo said, "I know you were forced into this, but I hope that you will be able to put the past behind us. I promise to always protect and love any children we have. I cannot say yet if I will be able to love you, but I will always protect you and try to give you the happiest home I can."

I am absolutely stunned. I never thought I would hear something like that from him. I don't know what to say, so I simply move into his arms and kiss him tenderly…


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: So here's the next chapter of Memoirs.**

 **Harry is so conflicted and now, he has to decide just how the rest of his future will go**

 **And he's about to get some information that will get him his revenge in the most…Slytherin of ways**

 **So enjoy…**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 9**

 ***Harry POV***

 ***Next day***

After Marvolo left for the Ministry, I erected the Privacy Wards and told Remus everything Marvolo said last night. I can say in all honesty that I am panicking. Having actual feelings for Marvolo was never part of my plan. I was willing to have an amiable relationship with him, and the sex was great, but I'd never planned on it being more than that.

Remus replies to my revelation saying, "I think you should give him a chance Cub." "How can you say that Moony? This is Voldemort we're talking about. The man killed my parents and is the reason Sirius died. He knew I would be forced to sign that Marriage Contract and yet he still proposed it. How can I forgive all that?" "No one is saying you have to Cub and I certainly don't expect you to. All I'm suggesting is that you put the past behind you and work towards a better future. Your parents and Sirius would want you to get revenge, but not at the expense of your own happiness. Think about it Cub." He leaves me with my homework, and my thoughts.

I don't know what to do. Voldemort is the monster I have hated since I was eleven. He represented everything wrong in my life. He took my parents from me and sentenced me to 10 years of hell with the Dursley's. He was the reason I no longer had my godfather. Instead of concentrating on my education, I spent my time at Hogwarts trying to survive his attempts to kill me. I lost my chance to find love because of him.

 _How can I just forget everything and perhaps love him?_

However, if I thought about things rationally, Voldemort hasn't done all that much to me. Yes, he took my parents, but he was insane at the time. I had done some research in the Black Library and what he had told me about the aftermath of hi creating Horcruxes matched what the books said. Also, the one that really sentenced me to a hellish childhood was Dumbledore, not Voldemort/Marvolo. I could have had a happy childhood with any Light family, but Dumbledore needed his weapon pliable. Not to mention, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore could have ensured that Sirius had a fair trial. But since he needed me pliable and weak, Sirius was left to rot in Azkaban.

As for Hogwarts, it may have been Voldemort who threatened my life, but Dumbledore was the one who threw me to the wolves so to speak. Maybe it was Dumbledore's way of testing me or maybe he wanted me to die. I don't know nor do I care any longer. The fact remains that while Voldemort may have been trying to kill me, it was Dumbledore that made my life hell.

On my wedding day, I had vowed to not associate Marvolo with Voldemort. Maybe I can do as Remus suggested and leave Voldemort in the past. Marvolo is my husband and he had been nothing but the perfect husband since our Bonding. Maybe I can work with him to build a better life.

 _After all, we both want the same thing: a family to love and cherish…_

 _But what about my revenge?_

I cannot give up my plans, not even for Marvolo. He wouldn't care about my getting revenge on the Weasley's, Granger or Moody. He would celebrate the downfall of Dumbledore. But he may have a problem with my plans for Snape since the bastard is the best Potions Master available.

 _Unless…_

I ask Dobby to bring me a Pensieve from the Potter Vaults. Once I receive it, I put my memories from 1st year to my planning sessions with Remus after the wedding inside. Hopefully, seeing those memories will help Marvolo understand why I need to destroy Snape. If he doesn't, it won't be too bad. At least I hope not.

Now I just have to wait for Marvolo to come home…

 ***Later that evening***

I'm waiting anxiously in our sitting room as Marvolo gets ready for bed in his bathroom. I am slightly scared. After all, my husband is the Dark Lord that doesn't take kindly to being manipulated. He may not be able to harm me himself, but he can still order his followers to hurt me. I just hope his desire for an heir from me will keep him from lashing out too much in his anger.

Marvolo walks in, wearing his usual pajama pants and robe. Seeing me staring into the flames, he asked, "What happened? Why are you so skittish?" Taking a deep breath, I said, "You know know about my childhood, but you don't really know about my life after I got my letter." Pointing to the Pensieve, I said, "Just keep an open mind and forget whatever Snape told you." Leaning over me, Marvolo kissed me softly and said, "No matter what I see in there, nothing changes between us." He then enters the Pensieve.

 ***Marvolo POV***

I had noticed all evening how anxious Harry was acting, yet I couldn't figure out why. So when he pointed to a Pensieve and told me to keep an open mind, I knew that despite all the information my spies had given me, there was still a lot I didn't know about Harry Potter-Black. His comment about Snape had me curious as well. So with an open mind, I began to watch the memories play out in front of my eyes…

 ***End Marvolo POV***

 ***Harry POV***

 _Damn, I truly hate my Gryffindor side. Always acting on impulse! Why did I show him my memories? I didn't even talk to Remus before doing all this. Well, it's not like he's going to kill me._

I began pacing back and forth, waiting for Marvolo to finish viewing my memories. Whatever his reaction may be, I am not going to stop my plans. I steel my resolve just as he steps out of the Pensieve.

He is laughing uncontrollably as he drops down on the couch.

 _Did I break him?_

I look at him worriedly. He is a Dark Lord; he shouldn't be this easy to break. I slowly place my hand on his forehead and asked, "Are you alright?" He captured my wrist in a tight grip, pulling me into his lap as he said, "You, my pretty, are unique. Has anyone ever told you that? That Gryffindor boldness tempered with Slytherin cunning makes you ruthless towards your enemies yet endlessly compassionate towards others. You, my Consort, are perfect for me."

 _I wasn't expecting this…_

I asked, "So you're not going to stop me? Even Snape? I thought you valued him." "No I am not. I am going to sit back and watch you destroy your enemies. As for Snape, I do not value the man, just his potions. Now that I am Overlord of Wizarding Britain, I can easily find a new Potions Master. Did you know that it was Snape that told me about the prophecy?"

 _WHAT?!_

Seeing my reaction, he continued, "Oh yes and he asked me to give him your mother to him after I killed you and your father. He fancied himself in love with her. That's why he hates you so much Harry. You are the constant reminder that James Potter won the girl he wanted."

 _That bastard! Death is too merciful for him. I am going to make him suffer! I will destroy him utterly until there's nothing left. He will beg for Death before I'm done. Isn't it ironic that the bastard is soon going to be madly in love with me? I am going to make him beg for even the slightest bit of attention._

My mental rant is cut short when Marvolo kisses me passionately and asks, "Do you know how sexy you look when you're plotting evil?" Giving an impish smile, I say, "And you are irresistible all the time." He laughs and then asks mischievously, "If I gave you some invaluable information against the Weasley's, what will you give me in return?"

 _First lesson in making a deal with a Slytherin: never make an open-ended deal._

 _So what can I offer that would be equal to that kind of information?_

What Marvolo values most is power and only the darkest of Dark Magic would satisfy him. So I said, 'Unlimited access to all Black Family Libraries." The books contained some of the darkest spells and were only available to members of the Black Family and their spouses.

"Not what I had in mind, but it will do." Then he said, "Five generations back, Elizabeth Weasley was engaged to Lucien Malfoy. Before her Bonding, she eloped with a Muggleborn. Her brother Bilius, the then Lord Weasley, refused to take any action to fix the slight. This resulted in the Malfoy's appealing to the Wizengamot and winning. The verdict declared the Weasley's to be Blood Traitors. That means that they are outcasts in the Wizarding world. No one will employ them, no decent witch will marry into that family and they lost the Weasley estate and lordship to the Malfoy's. They will remain Blood Traitors until they give the next female Weasley to the Malfoy's in marriage."

 _The next female Weasley means…Ginerva!_

Excited, I asked, "So Ginerva has to marry Draco?" "Yes and no. The reason the Weasley's had so many children wasn't out of love, but because they were trying to have a girl. When Ginerva Weasley was born, the Weasley's were able to get jobs and small dealings with the Wizarding community because everyone is expecting them to marry her to the Malfoy heir."

Taking a sip of wine, he then said, "But since the Weasley's are Dumbledore's pets, he will never let that happen. So about a year after your parent's death, he signed a Betrothal Contract between you and the Weasley girl as your magical Guardian. No one would ever object to the Boy-Who-Lived getting his dream girl. That plan went down the drain when I asked for you. But you can be sure that Dumbledore is trying to find someone influential enough to get away with marrying the girl. Someone more powerful than the Malfoy's that wouldn't fight them over her."

I asked, "What would happen if she married just anyone?" "The Weasley's would be cast out of the Wizarding world completely. They and their descendants will not longer be welcome in our world." "What about her husband and his family?" "Cast out as well, although if he is disinherited, then his family wouldn't be affected." "What will happen to Charlie and the twins? Having the name Weasley will include them in any punishment. Those three are innocent and I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Charlie, as the second son, is the Prewett heir. He will not be affected if he disowns his family and takes the Prewett name. As for the twins, they will need to become Protectorates of an Ancient and Noble house. Once they are protected, they will then be allowed to form a new branch of the Weasley family, which will be exempt from their ancestor's and current family's actions. A clean slate so to speak."

 _This is the perfect plan. It will destroy the whole Weasley family in one swoop. Now I just need to figure out a way for Ginerva to get pregnant to the 'right' person so that she is forced to marry him and thus seal her family's fate._

Kissing Marvolo enthusiastically, I said, "Thank you! For that, I will give you another reward. Be at the Auror's offices tomorrow at 10 to take down Mad-Eye Moody." Moody is the one who single-handedly put a lot of Marvolo's Death Eaters in Azkaban.

 _So no doubt, Marvolo will enjoy his downfall as much as I will…_


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: Almost done now!**

 **Just this chapter, 2 more and then an epilogue.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have and that I've done the previous author proud with how I concluded her original work.**

 **Also, I wish to apologize for any confusion in how I'm writing this. I'm trying to write it as if Harry wrote it, but it may not seem that way.**

 **So enjoy this latest chapter of Memoirs of Consort Slytherin…**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 10**

 ***Harry POV***

Marvolo is eagerly awaiting me at the breakfast table this morning. I kiss him and start eating my breakfast as Marvolo stares at expectantly. As I ignore him and continue eating my breakfast, I can see him getting more and more frustrated.

Finally, Marvolo begged, "Will you please tell me what you have planned for Moody?" Smugly I said, "No, you'll just have to wait and see. Just keep your wand ready to take him down. I already got permission from Madame Bones to visit the Auror Department today. I told her that I wanted to see my father's work place as I am considering a future as an Auror."

"Are you?" "Of course not. I will have too much to do with running the orphanage and caring for our own children." Marvolo relaxes, but I can hear the eagerness in his voice as he asks, "You want more than one child?" 'Yes. We do need at least 3 sons to continue our family lines." Looking like a cat that got the canary, he said, "Don't worry, I will give you as many children as you desire." I laugh at his eagerness.

 _Who would have thought that the Dark Lord would be so eager for children?_

Noticing the time, I said, "You need to leave or you'll be late Marvolo. Just remember to meet me in the Auror Department at 10." Kissing me, he said as he left, "Take the Lestrange brothers with you to the Ministry."

 _He's definitely proving to be a better husband than I expected_

But I am going to enjoy this whole new side to the Dark Lord. As an orphan, I understood his desire for his own family. Now I really need to deal with the traitors so I can enjoy my family in peace.

 ***A couple of hours later***

I arrive at the Ministry, the Lestrange brothers in tow. After visiting the Auror offices, I move to the Training Grounds, where Moody is about to start training some new Aurors in Dueling. Moody is getting ready, talking to Kingsley. It's a few minutes before 10 and Dueling is about to begin.

 _Perfect_

Kingsley spots me and calls me over. He asks, "Hey Harry, how are you? What are you doing here today?" His politeness irks me, but I let it go. He's an Order member, so I have no remorse for what's about to happen. Moody notices me, and who I'm with. He rudely asks, "What are those Death Eaters doing here?" I snap, "There are no Death Eaters anymore. Or did you forget the Treaty your BUDDY wrote?"

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater and don't you forget that Boy. They need to be dealt with," he angrily tells me. I ask, "What about the Peace Treaty? According to that, you can't attack any of his followers unless they attack first." This only riles him up and he practically spits as he says, "And you believe they won't? It's only a matter of time before they do Boy and then we can wipe them all out. Including their snake of a leader."

 _The twin's potion is working. Time to get out of the way_

"You do that Moody. I'll just go and greet the snake like a good husband." Marvolo had just walked into the Visitor's Gallery. I gave Marvolo a quick kiss before taking our seats as Kingsley announced that he and Moody were going to give a demonstration duel to all the trainees who were gathered around the Dueling Arena.

The duel started normally and even with his disabilities, Moody is an impressive Duelist. However, a few minutes into the duel, Moody's face changes to one of ultimate fury and he starts attacking Kingsley with everything he's got. Kingsley struggles to hold his ground, only ordering trainees to help when he is too bloody and bruised to do any real damage. Even when he's up against more than 20, Moody puts up an impressive fight. Only when Marvolo joins in does Moody go down. Marvolo looks smug as he sits back down.

Soon, Ministry Healers are swarming the arena, healing the trainee Aurors, while another team of Healers take Kingsley to St. Mungo's. Madame Bones arrives and talks with the Healers that are examining Moody. After she finishes talking to them, she comes over to us and says, "I am sorry you had to see that my Lords." Marvolo asks, "It's alright Madame Bones. What happened here if you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all my Lord Slytherin. It seems that Moody has been suffering from PTSD for a long time and has refused any and all treatments offered. He was cast out of the Auror program when his paranoia became too much. But we were forced to take him back at the Chief Warlock's insistence." She levels an angry look at Dumbledore as she says this.

 _Oh, this is just too good!_

I ask, "So what is being done about Moody?" Madame Bones said, "He is being moved to the maximum security Permanent Resident Ward at St. Mungo's. He's a danger to society. I will also be announcing his confinement to the Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet to prevent Dumbledore from trying to get him out again."

 _Wow, she moves fast_

Marvolo says, "I will join you in informing the Wizengamot Madame Bones." Turning to me, he said, "I will see you this evening Harry." He gives me one last kiss before leaving with Madame Bones.

 _Two down, three more to go_

But the rest will not be easy. I am looking forward to it though. I shudder as I get the urge to rub my hands and cackle.

 _I am not the Dark Lord, that's my husband_

I remind myself of this as I Floo home for lunch

 ***That afternoon***

I visit the orphanage after lunch since the renovations and expansions were almost complete. When they are done and the Ward Strengthening Spells are up, the orphanage will be opened. I then used the Portkey I had been given by Gringotts to visit Potter Chateau. The welcome and love I feel from the chateau's Magic brings me to my knees. The grounds are vast and cheery. I can even see a few Pagasi, Abraxans and Unicorns running around. The lake nearby is full of life.

 _It will be fun to fish here..._

The chateau itself is breathtaking. It is a huge 5-story building with a tall tower on each side and a huge dome in the center. The elves greet me in the Reception Hall that would put Malfoy Manor to shame with its opulence. Yet the whole chateau has a welcoming feeling to it that Malfoy Manor lacks. The Head Elf gives me a tour of the chateau. One of the rooms I love most is the Ballroom. It is a huge room with the tallest ceiling I have ever seen, which also opens up to view the night sky. I can definitely use this to host gatherings in the future because not only is it more opulent than the one at Slytherin Manor, but it's also more secure.

The second room that I love is the Library. The whole West Tower houses it, all seven floors. The Black Family Library may boast the largest collection of Dark Arts books, but the Potter Family Library contains books on every subject of Magic and some newer books of a Muggle nature that my mother possibly added.

On the ground floor is the private study of Lord Potter, which is guarded by a Blood Ward. It contains the Family Tapestry, which confirms that the Potter Chateau was indeed Gryffindor Chateau before the last heir, a female, married a Potter.

 _I can imagine the need to keep this information a secret_

All in all, I love the chateau and I've decided to spend some time here each week to charge the wards

 ***Later that evening***

Marvolo arrived home, this time carrying my usual box of chocolates and a book on Parselmagic. He said, "That is your reward for taking down Moody. As my Consort, you'll share Slytherin family magic, like Parselmagic. Not much, but enough to be useful in a tight spot." After accepting my kiss in gratitude, Marvolo asked, "Now, are you going to tell me what you did to Moody to make him snap? I've been trying to figure it out all day." I chuckle as he begins to pout.

 _The Dark Lord pouting makes an adorable picture_

"All right, no need to pout. The twins invented a potion that makes the drinker dream whatever the brewer desires. So for the last two weeks, Moody has been dreaming of the Lestrange brothers breaking into his home and pranking him. He's been tightening his wards every day to no avail and with no one believing why, he became even more paranoid. Today, I wore a perfumed version of the Bloodlust Potion tied to him. It's a Black family recipe that converts anger to extreme bloodlust and kicks in about 5 minutes after the target smells it. The first day of Auror training was just too convenient to pass up. The Lestrange brothers being there actually helped, giving the potion enough anger to work with and voila! One Mad-Eye Moody in St. Mungo's permanently."

"You are extremely arousing when you're being devious." Blushing I say, "Now, tell me what you did to the Dursley's." "What makes you think I did anything to them?" I gave him a look that made him chuckle as he said, "Fine, I shrunk them down and they are working with the house elves at Lestrange Manor." I burst into laughter.

 _That is just the perfect punishment for them!_

As I led him to bed I said, "You deserve a reward for that."

 _Time to make use of the twin's wedding gift..._


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: We're closing in on the end…**

 **Some happy news will be happening for our couple in this chapter. Also, another part of Harry's revenge is put into play**

 **Who will fall this time?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 11**

 ***Harry POV***

 ***Time skip***

It's hard to believe that it's been 6 months since I became Consort Slytherin. Life seems like a dream sometimes, but it's better than my life as Harry Potter ever was. I have accomplished so much in the past 6 months. Dumbledore has been restricted to Hogwarts for the past 2 months and was forced to resign from the Wizengamot. I gave Skeeter an interview about my horrible childhood, further tarnishing his 'good' name. The truth about my horrid childhood was enough to convince Bathilda Bagshot to share Dumbledore's past with Remus and Skeeter. It will soon be published as a book titled: **Dumbledore: Light Lord or Dark Lord?**

 _Sounds like a good title to me..._

Moody is still at St. Mungo's Permanent Resident Ward and Snape is my personal lap dog. He's been coming to Slytherin Manor as my Potions tutor as he's in constant pain when not in my presence. He's become so obsessed with me that he'll do whatever I want, no questions asked. He even helped execute my plans to ruin the Weasley's and Granger. As soon as I wrote to Fleur about Bill's actions against me, she broke up with him. Bill is a total drunken mess these days and lost his job with Gringotts. Granger is dating Ron, which I'll put an end to soon enough. Neville has been keeping me informed about Ginny, telling me who she's slept with and how often. The Lust and Fertility potions Snape has been slipping her should have worked by now and I am just waiting for the announcement of her and her family's ruin.

The twins have been placed under the protection of both House Black and Potter and have disowned their family. Charlie has done the same, taking his place as the Prewitt heir.

The Lily Potter Orphanage has been up and running for the past few months. I spend most of my time there, always accompanied by the Lestrange brothers. The children are a delight to be around and I've easily begun practicing my parenting skills. Remus and Tonks married last month and Remus has been working as the Director of the orphanage. I have never seen him so happy.

Marvolo has been the perfect husband and leader of the Wizarding world. The Yule Ball, held last month, was my first occasion to host as Consort Slytherin and was such a huge success that it was still being talking about. Marvolo's birthday however, was a private celebration attended only by his Inner Circle and their families at the Black beach house in Greece.

 ***Later that afternoon***

Madame Pomfrey has just given me the best news: I am 6 weeks pregnant. It is time to finish my revenge so I can have a peaceful life with Marvolo and our child. Hence why I have asked Rudolphus to join me for a late lunch. Upon arriving, he greeted me cheerfully, "Good afternoon my Lord." "Good afternoon Rudolphus. Tell me, have you found yourself a bride yet?" "No my Lord, but I haven't tried outside Pureblood circles yet." Seeing the look on my face he said, "You have someone in mind for me." "Yes, but do you need a loving relationship?"

 _This is the deciding factor. If he does, I can't use her..._

"No my Lord. I just need someone to bear me an heir. It wouldn't be an issue with Rabastan also being married, but his husband was injured in the War and cannot bear children." I took the contract and held it out to him. He quickly reads it, his face going from surprised to astonished as he finished. Putting it down, he said, "This is perfect my Lord. She has enough magic and intelligence to overlook the fact that she's a Mudblood. The contract gives me total control over her. How did you get her to sign this?" He's signing as he asks, sealing the contract.

"Same way they forced me. Now, I have an official standing by fi you wish to marry today. You can summon your family and I can have Snape kidnap your bride this very minute." "Today would be perfect my Lord. Excuse me while I gather my family and close friends." He leaves and I turn to the hidden Snape and say, "Grab her and don't be seen." He bows and Apparates out.

A few moments later, Snape reappeared tossing his unconscious bundle on the floor. As I wake the prisoner up, I said, "Return to Hogwarts and establish your alibi Snape." He disappeared just as the prisoner opened her eyes and asked, "Harry, where am I and what am I doing here?" Smirking I said, "You're in my home Granger and you're here for your Bonding." "Bonding? But Ron only proposed yesterday." I can see that she's trying to collect herself but I won't allow it.

Sneering I said, "Oh, this is perfect. Do you really think, that after what you and the rest of those traitors did to me, that I'd help WEASLEY set up a surprise Bonding?!" I threw the contract in her face. Grabbing it, she read it and shrieked, "NO! You can't do this to me, I didn't sign this!" "Oh, but you did about 2 months ago. I had to wait for Weasley to pull the engagement ring out of their pathetic vault in order to get away with this. Don't worry if you don't remember, you were under the influence of the same potions you forced down my throat."

 _Marvolo has been a bad influence on me. I'm enjoying this way too much..._

She wails, "Please Harry, don't do this. I love Ron, you that I've loved him for years. I won't be able to love anyone else." "Who said anything about love? You apparently thought I'd be able to love Voldemort when you forced me to sign my contract."

"No, Dumbledore swore you'd sacrifice your life and Magic to kill him." She begins to screech, "You should have done it already you coward. Then Dumbledore will be back in the Ministry, Ron will become and Auror and I'll be an Unspeakable. You'll be revered as a hero for your sacrifice Harry. You're not Dark, You-Know-Who must have done something to you. Give me my wand Harry and I will fix you." This she says in that bossy tone that has always grated on my nerves.

"Wow, you are delusional Granger. Life as a Death Eater's broodmare is exactly what you deserve." As she begins to wail again, I call Dobby and say, "Take her to Narcissa and get her ready. She weds Lord Lestrange at sundown."

After today, she will be Rudolphus' property in every way. The contract I forced her to sign gives him complete control of her body and Magic to him. She can try whatever she wants, but she'll do whatever Rudolphus tells her to. An apt punishment for the bossy bitch.

 ***At the reception***

The wedding went perfectly. Granger did try to fight, but the contract wouldn't let her refuse the Lestrange Bonding ring. I could see the disgust on her face when the official told Rudolphus that he could kiss the bride.

Once Marvolo and I made it to the Receiving Line, I slipped a small bottle into Rudolphus' hand. At his look I quickly said, "Just a little extra insurance. This won't let her do anything to try and kill herself or any child she ends up carrying. The bottle is unbreakable and refills itself." Rudolphus nodded and quickly had a house elf slip the potion into Granger's goblet.

As Marvolo and I sat at our table, I turned and said, "I got some wonderful news today, which I'd like to keep between us until after the reception." Marvolo is looking at me strangely, so I discreetly take his hand and place it on my abdomen. Marvolo's eyes went wide and he asked, "Truly?" I nodded and said, "Madame Pomfrey confirmed it this morning."

Apparently Marvolo couldn't contain his excitement because he stood up and said, "Forgive me Rudolphus, for interrupting this special day, but I have some joyous news to share with all that are present." Looking at me with a look even I couldn't decipher, Marvolo said, "I am very pleased to announce that my Co...my husband and I are expecting our first child."

The entire hall erupted in loud cheers. All except Granger.

She had a look on her face that made me question not only my safety, but also her sanity...


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Last chapter of Memoirs before the Epilogue. To those who have continued to read, thank you. I hope you have enjoyed it**

 **The end is near and I hope that what happens in this chapter...doesn't scare you too much**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin Ch. 12**

 ***Harry POV: Six months later***

It's been an eventful 6 months. It feels that in taking down Granger, everything else fell into place. Speaking of Granger...

She's fought against her husband pretty much everyday since the Bonding, driving Rudolphus, Rabastan and pretty much everyone else crazy. She's pushed Rudolphus so far that he's restricted her to their home, only allowing her to join him for social events. He hasn't gotten her pregnant yet, wanting to give the potion I have him a chance to settle into her system.

As for the Weasley family, they've been dealt with. I can still remember the laughter in the house when Snape and Neville revealed just how they fell...

 ***Flashback: 3 months prior***

Marvolo and I were holding a small celebration, at my request, to celebrate the birth of Remus and Tonks' son, Teddy. The reason I requested it be small was because I was just getting over my morning sickness, but didn't want to take any chances with a lot of people present.

We had just begun serving cake when Snape and Neville both walked in. Snape said, "She has finally fallen pregnant." Neville cut in saying, "She's been going to Poppy for the past month for the appropriate potions. Apparently, McGonagall was finally told when she had to sit out a lesson. She then owled the Weasley's." I asked, "Who's the father and are they demanding a wedding to make the child legitimate?" Neville laughed and said, "His family is, only because they have a second son and can disinherit the first. They'll be married in a week." The father?" Neville couldn't stop chuckling as he said, "Goyle."

I think everyone was crying, they were laughing so hard

 ***End flashback***

Not everything was about revenge that day. I was named Teddy's godfather, with Luna as godmother. Also, as Luna was under the protection of my Houses, Neville asked my permission to marry her. As he had finally taken his Lordship, it was time for him to take a wife.

 ***Flashback***

"Harry, could I speak to you in private?" I nodded and led Neville into my study, sealing the door for privacy. Sitting behind my desk I asked, "What's up Neville?" "I know that Luna was put under your protection by her father." Nodding I said, "Sanest thing the man ever did. He knew that Dumbledore would do anything to get at me, including harming my friends or their families. It's a shame he didn't think to protect himself better."

Neville nodded and said, "Luna still mourns his death, but she knows that he would want her to move on and be happy. Which is why I wanted to talk to you." At my nod he continued, "I would like your blessing, as Luna's Protector, to marry her." Pretending to think about it, I asked, "Does your grandmother approve of her? I don't want Luna marrying into a House where she would be hated." Neville shook his head and said, "As Dowager of my House, my grandmother has no say in my choice of a bride, though her advice is welcome. But she does like Luna a lot. Even said that Luna would be a breath of fresh air for our House."

Laughing I said, "Indeed she will be." Neville's head popped up and he asked, "Does that mean...?" Laughing again I said, "There was never any doubt Neville. Go and get your Lady." Laughing, he gave me a brief hug before pulling a ring box out of his pocket and and asking, "Do you think she'll like it?"

The ring he had chosen was exquisite and totally Luna. The band was in the shape of lily vines with small light blue sapphires while the diamond itself was tasteful and surrounded by pink diamonds. Neville had chosen well. I said, "She'll love it Neville. Now go and get your Lady." Neville bowed and nearly ran back to the party.

 ***End flashback***

Neville and Luna were still engaged, their wedding to take place on the Summer Solstice. Luna had only one request: that both Marvolo and I escort her down the aisle and give her away to Neville.

 _Hopefully I'll be up for it at that point..._

Another strange thing happened soon after both Granger and the Weasley family were dealt with. Draco Malfoy and I were somehow able to put our differences aside and become friends. I smile as I remember just how it came about...

 ***Flashback***

I walked into the Great Hall of Slytherin Manor, hoping that my unborn child would allow me a small meal. Poppy, as she had finally gotten me to call her, constantly urged me to try and east something. She was concerned that my constant morning sickness, having lasted everyday since I was first told I was pregnant, would weaken me to the point that I'd miscarry. She was also worried about my continued lack of energy, which should have gone away by now as well.

I had just successfully kept a soft roll and sausage down when I heard a loud burst of laughter coming from the gardens. Taking another roll with sausage and a canteen of juice, I followed the sound outside. I found Draco and a few of his friends sitting under the apple trees and laughing at something in the Daily Prophet. I knew just what it was: the story of Ginerva's wedding and the Weasley's disgrace and exile.

I could hear, as I got closer, Draco's remarks about how stupid Goyle was to fall for Ginerva's lies and how much of a whore she was. Having heard enough, and wanting to bring Draco down a peg, I cleared my throat and said, "I would have thought you'd be more gracious to your friend Draco." He sneered and asked, "Why should I be grateful that idiot married a Blood Traitor my Lord?"

Crouching down, I said, "Because, if it wasn't for that 'idiot' and my own desire to see the Weasley family disgraced and destroyed, that whore Ginerva would have become your bride regardless of the bastard in her belly." The look of shock and disgust on his face prompted me to say, "An insult done to your family some time ago resulted in a contract of sort that would Bind the Malfoy heir to the next female of the Weasley line." Walking away I said, "So instead of ridiculing him, perhaps you should sympathize."

A few days after my revelation, Draco swallowed his pride and requested a private audience. We talked about the past and how we could have been friends. We buried the past, knowing that the biggest obstacle was gone.

 ***End flashback***

A few weeks had passed and surprisingly, my pregnancy was still going strong. Poppy was still concerned about my lack of energy, but with my morning sickness gone, she wasn't as fearful of a miscarriage as before. It was still a risk, but at this late stage, the chance was small. I was napping in the Sun Room when soft steps alerted me that I was no longer alone. Slowly opening my eyes, I was surprised to see Marvolo sitting next to me, a rare look of concern on his face.

I slowly sat up and asked, "What's wrong?" Placing his hand on my large belly, he said, "Poppy ordered me to return a few minutes ago, saying that she had something important to tell us." Fearing the worst, I place my hand on his and said, "The baby..." He pulled me close and tried to reassure me that everything was okay, but I could hear the fear in his voice.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Marvolo said, "Enter." Poppy came in and I asked, "What's wrong with my baby?" She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Calm down Harry, there is nothing wrong with your child. The reason I asked to see the both of you was because I have good news and knew that you'd want to know as soon as possible." I calmed myself as Marvolo asked, "What did you discover Poppy?"

She took a seat and said, "Harry's pregnancy has been bothering me, especially the morning sickness and lack of energy. Thankfully, the morning sickness stopped or I'd have admitted him to St. Mungo's. The lack of energy that he still experiences got me curious, so at your recent appointment, I performed a small test to check a suspicion I had." Marvolo, who was never all that patient, said, "Just tell us!"

Chuckling, Poppy said, "The reason Harry has been so tired and frankly, so large during his pregnancy is because he's carrying twins. Sons if my test was correct." I know my mouth dropped open in shock. In all the books I'd read on Wizard pregnancy, nothing was ever recorded about any wizard having twins. Marvolo seemed to notice my shock because he asked, "How rare is this?" Poppy sighed and said, "Very, which is why I am ordering you to go on bed rest Harry. Not total confinement, but I want you off your feet as much as possible."

 _Twins? I'm having twins?_

Before I could respond, Marvolo said, "Rest assured Poppy, I will make sure that Harry follows whatever restrictions are necessary to keep our children safe." Poppy nodded and said, "Well, the only other restriction I must put in place is that you cannot have intercourse. No penetration at all. Oral is still okay as long as Harry is up to it." Marvolo nodded and said, "Of course Poppy. I will not touch Harry until our children are born."

The room suddenly went silent as if everything had been sucked out as I turned to him and asked, "Excuse me? You're not going to touch me? She said we couldn't fuck, not that we can't enjoy each other in other ways." Marvolo stood and said, "Yes, but Harry..." I reared up and, as that hormonal part of my brain took over, said, "Oh, I see. Now that you have YOUR heir and a spare, you don't want me in your bed anymore. So be it. Take whatever whore you want."

I stormed to the door, ignoring his protests as I revealed a secret I'd been holding inside for 6 months, "I was a fool to fall in love with you Marvolo Riddle." I then stormed up to my rooms, sealing them against him.

 ***A few weeks later***

It's been over a month since I last saw Marvolo. Not that he hasn't tried. Every day he's sent boxes of chocolate and notes, begging to see me. I sent all back, not wanting to admit my foolishness. I miss him, but I'm so scared that what I had admitted that day will change everything.

Dobby, Poppy, Remus and even Draco visit, trying to get me out of my rooms. The only way they succeed is when I know that Marvolo is out, which hasn't been often. Poppy checks my pregnancy every day and I'm far enough along that if I gave birth, the twins would survive.

I was sitting in front of the fire, clutching the stuffed black dog Marvolo had gotten for the baby, when Remus stormed in. The plush animal reminded me so much of Sirius' Animagus form, which brought me a lot of comfort. Remus walked over to me and said, "Enough is enough Harry. You need to talk to him" Sighing I said, "I know Remus, but how do I go to him and admit how much of a fool I was?"

Remus chuckled and said, 'Cub, he knows that you didn't mean it. Of course, it took Tonks and Poppy shouting at him, as well as Luna explaining things from your point of view, for him to understand why he upset you. He just wants to apologize. He was just thinking of your health Harry." "I know that Remus. The stupid part of my brain shut off as soon as I calmed down. I...I was jus afraid that if I went to him, things would be awkward because of what I said before I stormed out." Remus said, "Cub, the only way to find out is to go and talk to him."

Knowing that Marvolo would probably be in his study, I asked, "Will you walk there with me? Poppy doesn't want me to walk by myself since I'm so close to my due date." Remus nodded and helped me up and out into the hall. We were soon joined by Rudolphus, who used the chance to walk with us to escape his bride's screeching. We had just reached the study when a loud crash came from inside. Fearing that Marvolo was in danger, I pushed past Remus and Rudolphus and ripped the doors open. To see the most awful sight in the world.

Granger, still called by her maiden name, was bent over the desk and was being roughly taken by...Marvolo. The smirk on her face made my heart break, until I noticed something. Marvolo's trousers were still up and his face was distorted. Almost as if...

Growling I asked, "Rudolphus, is she with child?" "No my Lord." "Good. CRUCIO!" Granger and 'Marvolo' both started screaming as the curse hit them both, falling to the floor. Their screams alerted the rest of the house, including Rabastan, Draco and surprisingly the real Marvolo, who had apparently been kept late at the Ministry. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Forgive me Harry." I waved him off and said, "We'll talk later. Right now, we need to deal with her and her accomplice."

I lifted the spell and once they had calmed, I had them Separated. Rabastan cast the Finite Spell on the fake Marvolo, revealing Seamus Finnigan. A shocking ally, but not a total surprise. He was hauled away as I asked Granger, "What was the point of this Granger? If you were as smart as you claim to be, you would know that the vows Marvolo and I took prevent the both of us from being unfaithful and prevent others from truly taking on our forms. Your vows and contract do the exact same. So why?" She continued to glare at my belly.

Turning to Marvolo, I asked, "What kept you at the Ministry? You're usually home by now." "Dumbledore. Even though he no longer has a place at the Ministry, he goes there every day to try and weasel his way back in." My eyes went wide at his words. I turned to Granger and said, "You thought I'd miscarry at seeing his supposed betrayal. My death would probably have triggered another war. Dumbledore helped you with this, I know it." Rabastan said, "This is his death my Lords. Interfering in two Soul-Bondings is treason."

Marvolo said, "See it done." I shouted, "Snape!" He swooped in and I said, "Give her the Fertility Potion we discussed." As he forced it down her throat, I turned to Rudolphus and said, "Bed her. The potion will ensure that she gives you multiple heirs. Get them and then kill her. Search for a new bride and mother for your children once you have them." Rudolphus bowed and dragged Granger out. Draco asked, "How is she still alive? Her Magic should have killed her." "Her infidelity was an illusion. I noticed it when we first walked in. She wanted the shock value without having to commit the act itself. Merely a trick to make me think that Marvolo betrayed me."

Before I could say anything else, a sharp, searing pain took over my body. I screamed and passed out.

 _Looks like the twins finally decided to come out and play..._


	15. Epilogue

**AN: We have reached the end of this journey. It's been a long one**

 **Now this chapter is written from a different point of view that I hope you'll like and will give you the answers you seek.**

 **Any questions, please feel free to PM me**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Memoirs of Consort Slytherin-Epilogue**

 ***Written by Lord Declan Sirius Slytherin, eldest son of Lord and Consort Slytherin***

 _My brother and I were born on February 14_ _th_ _, a date which made out Papa laugh and why my middle name is Sirius after my grandfather. My twin, Carlisle Frederick, became the Potter heir, leaving the Black heir spot open for the time being._

 _Papa was very weak after giving birth, almost losing his life due to blood loss and the stress. It wasn't until Carlisle and I were nearly 3 months old that he was strong enough to hold us._

 _The evil wizard known as Albus Dumbledore was executed for treason and other monstrous crimes too numerous to list when were 6 months old. The trial took that long and had that much evidence to go through. Father had to be there for Papa since he was still recovering._

 _Lady Hermione Lestrange nee Granger died shortly after giving birth to her 4 children, 2 sons and 2 daughters. Everyone knew that she had been executed for her crimes against my parents, but the official reason was 'complications from childbirth'. Her children would never know her as their mother, as another Lady would take care of them as a mother should: Fleur Delacour, who would later become Lady Lestrange._

 _Lord Neville Longbottom married Luna Lovegood shortly before Dumbledore's execution. As Dowager Longbottom guesses, she was a breath of fresh air to the House. They would have 3 children, all three with a healthy love of plants and the unknown._

 _Papa would give birth 3 more times, giving birth to 5 more children, assuring mot only the continuation of the Slytherin, Potter and Black bloodlines, but also getting the large family he'd always wanted._

 _The Weasley's would never be heard from again. They faded into the Muggle world, never to tarnish the Pureblood circles again._

 _After the Manipulator's execution, Britain's Wizarding world prospered like never before. Attendance at Hogwarts skyrocketed, bringing fresh life into the future of the world and culture within._

 _Father's changes to the Werewolf Laws were accepted, giving my Great-Uncle Moony the chance to really bring what he had to offer to the world. After a few years running The Lily Potter Orphanage, he and his wife became professors at Hogwarts, teaching Defense and Charms respectively._

 _Severus Snape never figured out why he was in 'love' with Papa. But when he was sent on a mission for 6 months, he finally went mad. Last anyone heard, he was dancing with the giants in Romania. Or was it dragons?_

 _The Weasley twins, and Lord Charlie Prewett, finally brought honor and prestige back to their families. All three married well and had scores of children. It caused Minerva McGonagall to retire early._

 _My father, Lord Marvolo Slytherin, died shortly after his 250_ _th_ _birthday. No one was surprised, seeing as his body had been ravaged by the Horcruxes side effects for so long. Papa didn't last much longer._

 _Lord Harry Potter-Black, Consort Slytherin, died two years later. He lasted long enough to ensure that his beloved Soul-Bonded husband's work was finished and their world, which they had sacrificed so much for, was in safe hands._

 _ **Thus ends the Memoirs of Consort Slytherin**_


End file.
